The Fletcher of the Opera
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: Our P&F characters take the place of Phantom of the Opera characters. Come along on one of the most amazing stories and plays of our time...
1. Prologue

**Okay I am bored out of my mind and very sick with a stomach flu... and have been listening to Phantom of the Opera far too much. lol so anyway, I figured 'I did this with Finding Nemo... why not Phineas and Ferb? Basically our lovable characters take place of the characters in POTO (as listed before). So come along with me as we uncover the secrets and the love story called...The Fletcher of the Opera... Who will get the girl? Who will perish? We shall see... **

**I do not own POTO or P&F...**

* * *

><p>The Phantom of the Opera – Ferb<p>

Raoul, Vitcomte de Chagny – Phineas

Christine Daae – Isabella

Carlotta Giudicelli – Adyson

Meg Giry – Candace

Madame Giry – Linda

Monsieur Richard Firmin – Lawrence

Monsieur Gilles André – Doofenshmirtz

Ubaldo Piangi – Buford

Joseph Buquet – Irving

Reyer - Baljeet

Lefevre - Django

* * *

><p><em>~THE STAGE OF THE PARIS OPERA, 1905~<em>

A motor vehicle pulls up to the entrance of the old opera house. A nurse climbs out the front and scurries around the side of the vehicle to pull out a wheelchair. And older man carefully climbs out from the back seat and looks around at the opera house. His eyes are sparkling just as they did when he was a young lad. He remembers the tragic night well, but just looking at the old rundown building brought back even more memories.

Once he was seated in the wheelchair, the nurse began pushing him into the opera house. A sign on the outside of the grand building read;

_Pubic Auction Today_

Once they were inside, a loud voice coming from the auctioneer could be heard echoing off the walls. As the old man was being wheeled into the room where the action was being held, he heard the sound of a small hammer and a voice declare,

"Sold. Your number, sir? Thank you... lot 663, then, ladies and gentlemen: a poster for this house's production of 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau."

The porter lifted it up and showed it around speaking with a bored voice, "Showing here."

The auctioneer looked around at everyone, "Do I have ten francs? Five then. Five I am bid. Six, seven. Against you, sir, seven…

The old man raised his hand up to bid.

"Eight… eight once. Selling twice. Sold, to Phineas, Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you sir. Lot 664: a wooden pistol and three human skulls from the 1831 production of "Robert le Diable" by Meyerbeer. Ten francs for this. Ten, thank you. Ten francs still. Fifteen, thank you, sir Fifteen I am bid. Going at fifteen. Your number, sir?"

The man looked around in wonder and paused when his eyes looked at an older woman. He knew this woman… he hasn't heard from or seen her in years. And by the way she was looking at him, she remembered him as well.

They were brought out of their gaze when the auctioneer declared loudly, "Lot 665, ladies and gentlemen: a papier-mâché musical box, in the shape of a barrel-organ. Attached, the figure of a monkey in Persian robes playing the cymbals. This item, discovered in the vaults of the theatre, still in working order.

The porter cranked it up and showed it all around, "Showing here…"

The music box began playing a familiar tune. Phineas's eyes lit up at this. Yes… this music box was perfect…

The auctioneer looked up, "May I start at twenty francs? Fifteen, then? Fifteen I am bid.

Phineas bids fifteen, and then the woman raises the bid. Phineas bid once more, and looked pleadingly at the woman, hoping she would understand. She smiled slightly at him and surrendered bidding against him. The auctioneer slammed his hammer down on the table and ended that bid.

"Sold, for thirty francs to the Vicomte de Chagny. Thank you, sir."

The music box is handed across to Phineas, who studies it quietly. He began singing softly to himself and the box,

_"A collector's piece indeed . . __  
><em>_every detail exactly as she said . . ._

_She often spoke of you, my friend ..._

_Your velvet lining, and your figurine of lead..._

_Will you still play, when all the rest of us are dead?"_

The auctioneer took the next number, "The next lot then: a chandelier in pieces." He motioned over to a large tarp that was covering the chandelier, "Some of you may recall the strange affair of the Phantom of the Opera: a mystery never fully explained…" the auctioneer looked knowingly at Phineas and the woman before continuing, "We are told ladies and gentlemen, that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. Our workshops have restored it and fitted up parts of it with wiring for the new electric light, so that we may get a hint of what it may look like when re- assembled. Perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago with a little illumination…" He looked at his men and nodded, "gentlemen?"

The men lifted up the tarp and it sprang to life with lights. Phineas gasped slightly and leaned back in his chair. Yes all the memories… all what could've been and possibly should've been flooded into his mind…

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the Prologue... next we shall go back in time to see how all of this took place. No flames please... it will make me sad. Thanks for reading. Review?<strong>


	2. Hannibal

**Thanks for all of the feedback! XD lol... as I'm writing this the movie is on! :D Yay!**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Yeah, that would be very VERY awkward... but I agree. A great show + one of the best plays of all time = Epicness! XDD**

**fanatheinvader: Um... I don't know because it's just the gang in 1881... I may move it there in the near future, we'll see.**

**Michi41: You should! It's amazing... the movie or the play, just see it! XDDD Thanks!**

**crazymusicalgenius96: lol, I thought doing a Les Miz one as well... but I don't know, it seems too complicated. lol but I love that one as well as this play as well.**

**RomanianPrincess: This will remain mostly the same, with a possible few P&F twists...**

**MeWantACookie: You don't but you do understand? lol Well hopefully things will become more clearer as it goes on.**

**Angel-of-Energy: I love all of those plays you pointed out! XDDD I've seen Phantom, listened to Les Miz multiple times and seen CATS on dvd.**

**Sierra-275: I agree, Phantom is a true classic. The movie, the play, the book... all amazing...**

**Okay I do not own P&F or POTO**

* * *

><p>~ Paris 1881 ~<p>

As usual, the streets of Paris were filled with people and carriages hustling around to work and wherever else they need to get to. One particular carriage was on a mission however. The young redheaded driver wore a rather large smile as he pulled up to the opera house. As he unhitched the horses, he could hear someone's voice belting out extremely high notes with an opera like voice. He winced a bit, but still walked inside. The walls echoing with singing, coming from none other then Adyson Giudicelli.

At this moment the actors and actresses were on stage doing rehearsals. Adyson, who was the leading soprano at this time, wore a bright red dress with beads creating a pattern. She held a fake severed head as she sang out loud,

'_This tro-OOO-ooo-OOO-OOO-oophy from our saviors, from our saaa-AA-aaa-aaa- aaa-aviors from the enslaving force of Roooooooooooooome!' __  
><em>

The music kicked in strongly and Adyson threw the head over to an awaiting stagehand. The women chorus walked out singing strongly to the music,

_'With feasting and dancing and song, tonight in celebration, __  
><em>_We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation!'_

The men chorus came out from the opposite of the girls and sang out,

_'The trumpets of Carthage resound! Hear, Romans, now and tremble! __  
><em>_Hark to our step on the ground!'_

The men and women chorus sang out together as the slave girl line came out,

_'Hear the drums, Hannibal comes!'_

The slave girls fell to the floor as the actor Buford Piangi, who is playing Hannibal, came walking out wearing a ridiculous red outfit that almost matched Adyson's dress. He looked around at everyone and sang out,

_'Sad to return to find the land we love threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp...'_

Before he could continue, the conductor named Baljeet began banging his stick up and down shouting out, "No, no, no! No! It's not Roma, it's ROME!"

Buford growled, "What's wrong with saying Roma? What if that's the way I like to say it?"

"It's not correct! We say Rome, not Roma. Rome, Rome, Rome! Now try again…"

Buford huffed and mumbled under his breath about giving a long overdue wedgie. Before Baljeet could start up the music again when the owner Django came walking in with two unfamiliar men. Django was proudly showing off everything, unaware of Baljeet's annoyed face.

"Rehearsals, as you see, are under way, for a new production of Chalumeau's 'Hannibal'." Django pointed out to all the different actors and actresses.

Baljeet moaned in annoyance and spoke out quite frustrated," Monsieur Django, I am rehearsing here!"

Django ignored Baljeet's sudden outburst and motioned to everyone, "Monsieur Baljeet, Madame Linda, ladies and gentlemen please if I could have your attention, thank you."

Everyone turned to the owner and listened intently as he continued.

"As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Lawrence Firmin and Monsieur Heinz Andre."

Everyone clapped respectably to the two men. Lawrence and Heinz bowed politely at their applause. Lawrence looked around declared over the applause,

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron, the Vicomte de Changy."

Phineas stepped in and everyone clapped for him as well. One of the young slave girl actresses named Isabella looked wide eyed at him and grabbed her friend Candace's hands. Candace chuckled slightly,

"My isn't he handsome?"

Isabella smiled wide, "I remember him, Candace… from when we were much younger. He was my best friend and we used to play together everyday."

Candace looked back to him that back at her friend, "Isabella you should go talk to him. I'm sure that he would remember you."

Isabella blushed slightly, "Surely he wouldn't notice me anyway. Look at him he's quite successful and rich. I do not want to make a spectacle of myself in front of him…"

The girls stopped their whispering to listen to what Phineas was saying. He smiled wide and looked at everyone, "My parents and I are honored to support all the arts especially the world renowned Opera Populaire."

Everyone clapped again, and Django stepped up to start some introductions, "Phineas, Gentlemen, Signora Adyson Giudicelli, our leading soprano for five seasons now, and Signor Buford Piangi-"

Adyson pushed her way past Buford in order to take in all the praise she thought she deserved. Buford crossed his arms, but looked up when Phineas spoke to him,

"An honor, Signor. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal. I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies, monsieur." With a quick bow, Phineas walked out of the room. Baljeet bowed slightly and called out,

"Thank you, Monsieur Le Vicomte. Once more, Buford!"

Adyson fanned herself and batted her eyelashes, "He loves me! He loves me, love me, love me, love me!"

Baljeet ignored this, and continued getting the music started back up. The slave girls began dancing their routines. Linda motioned to them while looking at Lawrence and Heinz,

"We take a particular pride here in the excellence of our ballets, monsieur."

Lawrence nodded his head, "I see why," he pointed to the orange hair, "especially that little angel over there.

Linda smiled wide, "That is my daughter, Candace Giry.

Lawrence nodded and looked to the raven head girl and smiled, "And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust."

Linda looked to where he pointed and nodded her head, "Isabella Daaé, promising talent, Monsieur Lawrence, very promising."

Heinz raised an eyebrow and spoke up, "Daaé, did you say? No relation to the famous violinist, is she?"

Linda sighed, "His only child, orphaned at seven, when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitory."

Lawrence looked to Isabella then back at Linda, "An orphan, you say?"

Before any more words could be spoken, the whole chorus began to sing again,

_'Bid welcome to Hannibal's guests, the elephants of Carthage! __  
><em>_As guides on our conquering quests, Dido sends Hannibal's friends!'_

Adyson and Buford joined in with the chorus. Adyson began trying to pull all the attention to herself, when she saw how the new owners were just looking at the dancing slave girls.

_'The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble!_  
><em>Hark to their step on the ground, hear the drums! Hannibal coooooooooomes!'<em>

When the number was done, Adyson began making a fuss about everything, "All day, all they want is the dancing!"

Django, Lawrence and Heinz all walked up to the diva. Lawrence smiled politely and spoke, "Well I must say, Monsieur Phineas is excited about tonight's gala."

Adyson rolled her eyes and started laughing, "Ah ho ho ho…" she looked at Django and pointed at him, "I hope that he's as excited about dancing girls as your new managers…" she pointed angrily to hersef and shouted, "because I WILL NOT BE SINGING! Bye bye, dancing girls, bye bye!

She began walking away, causing a scene. Lawrence and Heinz looked nervously at each other before turning to Django,

"What do we do?" Heinz asked,

Django motioned over to the worked up diva, "Grovel! Grovel, grovel!"

Lawrence and Heinz ran to catch up with Adyson. Heinz spoke up first,

"Principessa Bella Diva!"

Adyson glanced over her shoulder before turning around, "Si, si, si!"

Heinz looked to Baljeet, and nervously asked, "Monsieur Baljeet, isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa in Act Three of 'Hannibal'?"

Baljeet nodded, "Yes but-"

Lawrence nodded and motioned to Adyson, "Perhaps if Signora..."

Adyson fanned herself and looked over at Baljeet, "Yes...Yes...Monsieur Baljeet?

Baljeet sighed, "If my diva commands."

Adyson stomped her foot, "Yes I do." She looked around at everyone and waved her hands around as she shouted, "Everyone shut up! I am singing, you be quiet! Shhh!"

Once everyone was silent, Adyson took her position on stage and waited for the music to start up. The piano began playing the tune and Adyson began singing out the screechy high notes,

'_Think of me,__think of me fondly,__  
><em>_when we've said__gooooooooodbye.__  
><em>_Remember me__once in a while,__  
><em>_please promise me__yooooooou'll try.__  
><em>_When you find that, once again, you long  
>to take your heart back and be free –'<em>

Suddenly one of the backdrops fell from the ceiling. Candace let out a scream as it crashed down to the floor, knocking the diva down. Adyson screamed in protest and began banging her fists on the ground, ordering someone to help her up at once.

Candace looked up at the ceiling and began mumbling,

'_He's here:__the Phantom of the Opera…__  
><em>_He is with us… It's the ghost…'_

Buford looked a bit angry, "You idiots! Can't you see that that thing could've almost killed me?"

Adyson looked up quite annoyed, "What about me? I'm the one who nearly got squashed!

Buford rushed over to help the woman up, while Django looked up at the ceiling and called out, "Irving! Where is that blasted man? IRVING! Get down here now!"

Irving leaned over the railing upstage, holding a rope in his hand that looked like a noose. Django looked angrily up at him, "You're responsible for looking after things up there! Now what happened, what's going on?"

Irving wrung his hands nervously, "Don't look at me, sir. I stepped away for a few minutes... honest, there's no one else up here but me. But I did find this..." he held up the noose and chuckled, "if anyone is up here, it must be a ghost... heh heh heh..."

Candace gasped and looked up nervously, "He's there; the Phantom of the Opera...

Heinz groaned in annoyance, "Will you stop this whole ghost ranting thing?"

Lawrence nodded, "There's no need to be worried, a rope must've come loose or something." he turned to Adyson, who was now standing, and spoke happily, "I'm sure these things do happen..."

Adyson laughed mockingly, "Si... these things do happen." she looked to Django, "But did you stop them from happening? NO!" she looked back to the two new owners, "And you two will be just as bad as him. These things do happen? Well... until YOU stop these things from happening..." she pointed to herself and declared loudly, "This thing does NOT happen!"

She turned on her heel and flounced off of the stage, motioning Buford to follow her. He went to, and turned back to the new owners. He snickered at them, "Amateurs..." and then left.

Django cleared his voice uncomfortably and turned to the new owners, "Well I don't think I can be of anymore help here. So good luck to you both... if you need me I shall be in Frankfurt."

Baljeet moaned and watched as Django waved and walked away, leaving everyone behind without anyone to do the leading part for the play tonight...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**I apologize to any Adyson fans. lol, I can't picture her acting like this but that's the way the character is...**

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


	3. Think of Me  Angel of Music

**Welcome back to chapter three! :)**

**Sierra-275: Nah I rather keep their names the same. Otherwise I'll probably get confused or something. Oh, and I was watching POTO while I was writing out the last chapter. :D**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Thank you so much. xD**

**Michi41: Okay good, I didn't want to offend anyone by making Adyson a... well, a brat. lol**

**MeWantACookie: Okay I'm glad you're understanding. I'm trying to explain everything the best that I can.**

**robinbid123: Thank you and hm... good question. They're like the ages of the characters in the movie. So Isabella is like 20, as is Phineas and Ferb... does that help?**

**Mari-Mari: Thank you so so much! XD And I LOVE the name Raoul... it's very... what't the word? Elegant? lol**

**Okay I do not own POTO or P&F**

* * *

><p>After Django, Buford and Adyson left, the rest of the cast members turned to the two owners and waited to see what they had to say. Heinz cleared his throat nervously and looked to Linda,<p>

"Adyson will be back before tonight, right?"

Linda laughed slightly; "If that's what you want to think, then go right ahead." She held out a note to them and nodded her head, "I have a message here from the Opera Ghost."

The girls gasped out loud and gathered away from the dreaded note. Lawrence sighed and slightly rolled his eyes, "You're all obsessed!"

Linda showed him the open note and motioned around, "He merely welcomes you to his opera house and commands you to continue to leave Box Five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due…"

Lawrence took the note from her hand and looked it over, "HIS salary?"

Linda shrugged casually, "Oh yes, Django paid him twenty thousand franks a month…"

Heinz gasped and snatched the note away from Lawrence, "Twenty thousand franks?"

"… well you could probably pay him more then that. Considering you have the Vitcomte de Chagny as your patron."

Heinz scoffed and began to tear the note up, "Madame, I had hoped to have made that announcement myself tonight."

Linda smiled slightly, "Oh will he will still be at the performance tonight?

Lawrence nodded, "Yes of course he will, he'll be in our box."

"Tell me," Heinz looked to Linda, "who is the understudy for this role?"

Baljeet suddenly groaned out loud and waved his stick around, "Understudy? There is no understudy, the production is brand new!"

Candace saw a chance and quickly spoke up, "Isabella Daae can sing it, sir."

Lawrence raised an eyebrow, "Isn't she a chorus girl?"

"Yes, but she's been taking lessons from an amazing teacher."

Heinz looked to Isabella and spoke, "Oh really, from whom?"

Isabella looked down at her feet and spoke uneasily, "I… I don't know, sir…

Lawrence moaned and slapped his forehead, "Oh not you as well!" he turned to Heinz and wrung his hands, "Can you believe this? Our first day as owners and we have to refund a full house… A FULL HOUSE!

Linda cleared her throat and brought Isabella over, "Please let her sing for you. She has been well taught."

Baljeet looked back and forth waiting for an answer. He finally sighed and waved his stick in the air, "Very well then… from the beginning of the aria then, Miss Daae."

Isabella stood in the middle of the stage as the piano began playing again. She stood nervously and began singing quietly. Her voice almost as faint as a whisper,

_'Think of me__; __think of me fondly,__  
><em>_when we've said goodbye.__  
><em>_Remember me __once in a while -__  
><em>_please promise me __you'll try.'_

Lawrence sighed quietly, "Heinz this is doing nothing for my nerves…"

Heinz shrugged slightly, "Well… at least she's very pretty."

Isabella looked to Linda and Candace for support. They both nodded at her and motioned for her to keep going. Isabella took a deep breath and gained the courage she needed to sing out strong…

_'When you find __that,  
><em>_once __again you long,  
><em>_to take your heart back,  
><em>_and be free -  
><em>_if you __ever find__a moment,  
><em>_spare a thought __for me.'_

Everyone gasped at the voice that came out of this girl. It was quickly decided that she would take Adyson's place tonight as the leading role. So later that night during the aria, Isabella had everyone's eyes on her…

_'We never said __our love__  
><em>_was evergreen,__  
><em>_or as unchanging __as the sea -__  
><em>_but if __you can still __remember__  
><em>_stop and think __of me…'_

She smiled wide and looked all around at the audience,

_'Think of all the things__  
><em>_we've shared and seen -__  
><em>_don't think about the things__  
><em>_which might have been…_

_Think of me, __think of me waking,__  
><em>_silent and __resigned.  
><em>_Imagine me trying too hard  
><em>_to put you __from my mind._

_Recall those days,  
><em>_look back __on all those times,  
><em>_think of the things __we'll never do -  
><em>_there will __never be __a day,  
><em>_when __I won't think __of you…'_

Small applauses and bravos sounded at Isabella's pause. Phineas was sitting up with the managers this whole time, and couldn't help but wonder about this young woman singing on stage before him. Old memories swarmed his mind as he thought back to a specific young girl he used to know…

_'Can it be? __Can it be Isabella?'_

After taking another look through his opera glasses he realizes that it had to be Isabella Daae. He stood up suddenly wearing a large smile and cheered out loudly, "Bravo! BRAVO!"

Everyone glared at him, but he didn't care. He looked through the opera glasses once more and sand excitingly to himself,

_What a change!__  
><em>_You're really __not a bit,__  
><em>_the gawkish girl,__  
><em>_that once you were..._

He lowered the glasses and sat back down, still smiling,

_She may__not remember __me,  
><em>_but__I remember __her..._

With the music solo ending, Isabella looked back to the audience and finished up her song,

_'We never said __our love__  
><em>_was evergreen,__  
><em>_or as unchanging __as the sea -__  
><em>_but please __promise me,__  
><em>_that sometimes__  
><em>_you will think…  
><em>_Aaaa… aaaa… aaaa… aaaAAAAAaaaa…  
><em>_of me!'_

As soon as the music ended, everyone broke out in thunderous applause for the young girl. People rose from their seats and threw roses and whistled loudly for her. Even Heinz and Lawrence were cheering loudly for her. They were calling out shouts of approval and nodding to themselves. Phineas grinned wide and quickly ran out of the box.

Isabella smiled sweetly and curtsied low to the ground before slowly walking off of the stage. She was greeted with hugs and praise from Linda and Candace, who were smiling the entire time she was singing.

Soon after the play was over, reporters were swarming the front on the opera house in hopes of getting an interview with this new leading lady. But right after the play, Isabella seemed to have disappeared. Candace knew exactly where she was and went searching for her.

Isabella sat in front of a small picture of her father in the lower parts of the opera house. She took a lit candle and lit the unlit candle on top of the picture. She smiled slightly at the picture, wishing once again that he was here with her.

Suddenly she got this eerie feeling in her spine as she sat alone in the dimly lit room. Soon a soft and low voice filled the room, making her look around even more,

"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi…"

Isabella sighed slightly and soon heard her friend calling her name softly,

"Isabella? Isabella?"

The low voice swarmed her mind again as he said her name sweetly,

"Isabella…"

Candace came down the stairs and smiled slightly when she saw her friend,

_'Where in the world __have you been hiding?__  
><em>_Really, you were __perfect!  
><em>_I only wish __I knew your secret!  
><em>_Who is this new __tutor?'_

Isabella smiled as her friend knelt beside her and took her hands. She looked at the picture once more and spoke quietly,

"Candace… when your mother brought me here to live… I'd sometimes come down here alone to light a candle for my father. I'd hear a voice from above and in my dreams… the voice was always there. You see, when my father lay dying he told me I would be protected by an angel… An angel of music.

Candace cocked her head slightly to the side, "Isabella do you really believe that? Do you think the spirit of your father is coaching you how to sing?"

Isabella sighed sadly, " Who else would it be, Candace…

_'Father once spoke __of an angel…__  
><em>_I used to dream he'd __appear…__  
><em>_Now as I sing, __I can sense him…__  
><em>_And I know __he's here…'__  
><em>

Isabella looked a bit nervous as she looked around the room,

_'Here in this room __he calls me softly…__  
><em>_somewhere inside, __hiding.__  
><em>_Somehow I know __he's always with me…__  
><em>_he - the unseen __genius.'_

Candace helped her friend up and looked into her eyes as she led her back upstairs, singing to her as they walked,

'_I watched you face from the shadows,  
><em>_Distant through all the applause…  
><em>_I hear you voice in the darkness,  
><em>_Yet the words aren't yours…'_

Isabella smiled slightly, looking a bit trance like,

'_Angel of Music!__  
><em>_Guide__and guardian!__  
><em>_Grant to me your __glory!'_

Candace looked around nervously, speaking to herself,

'_Who is this angel?  
><em>_This…'_

Soon the two girls were singing together,

_'Angel of Music!__  
><em>_Hide no longer!__  
><em>_Secret and strange __angel…'_

Isabella spoke a bit darkly,

_'He's with me, even now,__  
>All around me…'<em>

Candace grasped her friends hands and looked at her face,

_'Your hands are cold,__  
><em>_your face, Isabella it's white…'_

Isabella shuddered slightly and looked at her friend,

_'It frightens me…'_

Candace patted her hand,

'_Don't be frightened…'_

Both friends walked together into Isabella's dressing room, hoping that a well lit room would bring comfort and reassurance to their hearts…

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will have one of my favorite scenes and songs! xDDDD I can't wait... I may get it typed up today, but then I may wait to post it tomorrow morning. Well either way... hope you enjoyed this chapter. <strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	4. The Phantom of the Opera

**Welcome back! xD One of my favorite songs in this movie lies straight ahead... :)**

**WordNerb93: lol it's fine... thanks for checking this out anyway. ;)**

**Blank Reviewer: Not going to kill you... lol, there's plenty of people who haven't heard or seen POTO.**

**robinbid123: Yep... a little bit later though.**

**Blank Reviewer: I'm basing this off the 2004 movie and the play. There's some different things in the play that I like better then in the movie, visa versa. Oh and 343 Guilty Spark seems cool. :)**

**Mari-Mari: Thank you so much, and you're welcome. :)**

**Michi41: That's how the character in the play is. She starts out kind of weak, but gains the confidence she needs to sing strong.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Thanks so much, and I'll make more chapters as fast as I can. :D**

**StarrKiwi: Oh yeah... lol and um... Ferb was Christine. o.o Kinda disturbing...**

**Hard Coaster: XDDDDD**

**Lummie: Duuuuuude I like POTO and P&F... so why not combine them? xD**

**MeWantACookie: Don't worry, you're not. I didn't get into Phantom until a few years ago when I started singing the songs in singing practice. **

**I do not own POTO or P&F...**

* * *

><p>A little while later Lawrence, Heinz and Phineas were walking to Isabella's dressing room. The two owners were talking loudly and congratulating themselves for their first day as owners to the new opera house.<p>

"We got very lucky this time," Heinz spoke, "and it's all thanks to Miss Daae."

Lawrence clamped his friend on the back, "What a relief! Not a single refund!"

"Lawrence, I think we've made quite a discovery in Miss Daae."

When they reached the dressing room, Lawrence motioned to the door, "Here we are, Phineas. Now we-"

Phineas spoke up for the first time, "Uh… gentlemen if you don't mind this is one visit I would prefer to make unaccompanied…" he looked at the bouquet of flowers in Heinz's hands and took them with a nod, "… you mind?"

Heinz shrugged slightly, "As you wish then."

Both owners bowed slightly and walked off. Lawrence whispered low to Heinz as they walked off, "I get the feeling that they've met before."

As soon as their gone, Phineas knocked on the door and walked inside. Isabella was sitting at her bureau. She didn't turn around to look at him so he cleared his throat and spoke out almost sternly.

"Isabella Daae, where is your scarf?"

Isabella jumped in her seat and turned around to see Phineas. She raised an eyebrow nervously, "Excuse me?"

Phineas shrugged slightly, "You couldn't have lost it. After all the trouble I took to retrieve it for you. Don't you remember that I was just fourteen and soaked to the skin…"

Isabella smiled, "Because you had run into the sea to fetch it for me. Oh Phineas so you do remember me."

Phineas laughed and walked over to hug her, "Isabella…"

They both laughed for a minute until Phineas pulled back and began singing softly,

_'Little Bella let her mind wander…'_

Isabella smiled wide, "You remember that as well?"

Phineas nodded and continued,

_'Little Bella thought, am I fonder of dolls…'_

Isabella spoke up with him,

_'...or of goblins, of shoes...' _

Phineas trailed off, leaving Isabella to sing alone,

_'...or of riddles, of frocks._

Phineas chuckled,

_'Those picnics in the attic…  
><em>_or of chocolates...'_

Isabella sighed softly, "Father playing the violin..."

Phineas grinned wide, "As we read to each other dark stories of the North."

Isabella smiled and sang sweetly,

_'No, what I love best, Bella said, __  
><em>_is when I'm asleep in my bed, __  
><em>_and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!' __  
><em>

Phineas smiled and sang softly with her,

_'... The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!'_

Isabella sighed, Father said, when I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. Well, father is dead; Phineas and I have been visited by the Angel of Music.

Phineas nodded his head and took her hands, "There's no doubt of that… and now I shall take you to supper."

Isabella's smiled faded, "No Phineas, the Angel of Music is very strict."

Phineas chuckled slightly, "Well then I shan't you out late."

Isabella shook her head, "No Phineas I can't-"

"You must change," Phineas continued, "I must get my hat. I'll be back in two minutes… Little Bella."

Isabella rose in her seat as Phineas left and called out, "No Phineas wait!"

He walked out the door and closed it behind him. Isabella looked around her room nervously. She quickly strode over to the door and locked it up, mumbling to herself,

"Things have changed, Phineas…"

Suddenly the room was filled with a mans voice singing strongly,

_'Insolent boy! This slave of fashion basking in your glory! __  
><em>_Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!'_

Isabella gasped and looked around the empty room, singing softly,

_'Angel! I hear you! __  
><em>_Speak, I listen, stay by my side, guide me!  
><em>_Angel, my soul was  
><em>_weak, forgive me, enter at last, Master!'_

The mans voice chuckled slightly,

'_Flattering child you shall know me,  
><em>_see why in shadow I hide!_

_Look at your face in the mirror…  
><em>_I am there inside!'_

Isabella turned to face her mirror and beheld a face that appeared behind it. She quickly became entranced by it and began singing as she stepped towards him,

_'Angel of Music! __  
><em>_Guide and guardian! __  
><em>_Grant to me your Glory! _

_Angel of Music! Hide no longer!  
><em>_Come to me, strange Angel.'_

Once she reached the mirror, the glass on it began to open. The figure in the mirror held out his hand to her and spoke seductively,

'_I am your Angel...  
><em>_Come to me, Angel of Music…  
><em>_I am your Angel of Music...  
><em>_Come to me, Angel of Music...'_

She reached out her hand, hesitated for a second, and then gripped his gloved hand. He gently pulled her through the open mirror and pushed it back closed when they passed through.

At this time, Phineas came back and found the door locked. He heard voices in the room and began pushing and putting great force on the door to open it up. He finally stumbled into the room and looked around frantically. Isabella was nowhere in sight and there was no one else in the room.

He looked around once more and called out,

"Isabella… angel!"

Isabella knew who this was… this man wasn't an angel. He was someone else… he was the man that was haunting this opera. Even in the darkness of the passageway, she could see his emerald green hair and a white mask covering the right half of his face. He was dressed in a white shirt, black pants and a black cape. He held unto her held with his right hand and held a lighted candlestick in the other hand. The dark passage was damp and musty, but Isabella barely noticed. She was too entranced by who she was with. Not only was he her teacher… he was also the Phantom of the opera.

As they walked, Isabella started singing darkly to him,

'_In sleep __he sang to me,__  
><em>_in dreams __he came…__  
><em>_that voice __which calls to me__  
><em>_and speaks __my name…_

_And do __I dream again?  
><em>_For now __I find  
><em>_the Phantom of the Opera  
><em>_is there, inside my mind…'_

The Phantom snickered slightly and continued to lead her down further until they reached a small boat in an underground lake. As they walked towards it, the Phantom turned to her and sang out,

_'Sing once __again with me__  
><em>_our strange __duet…__  
><em>_My power __over you__  
><em>_grows stronger __yet…_

_And though __you turn from me,  
><em>_to glance __behind,  
><em>_the Phantom of the Opera  
><em>_is there, inside your mind…'_

When they reached the boat, the Phantom helped Isabella into it and began pushing off so that they were floating down the long tunnel. He used a long and sturdy stick to keep them moving. He stood behind her and kept rowing quietly now. Isabella gazed around in awe and started singing again,

_'Those who __have seen your face__  
><em>_draw back __in fear…__  
><em>_I am __the mask you wear.'_

The Phantom nodded and sang out,

_'It's me __they hear…'__  
><em>  
>As they continued to float down the underground lake, they both sang in perfect unison,<p>

_'Your/my spirit__  
><em>_and your/my voice,__  
><em>_in one __combined:__  
><em>_the Phantom of the Opera__  
><em>_is there __inside your/my mind…'_

Lit candlesticks mysteriously began to float to the top of the lake as they passed by. Isabella looked ahead and saw what must be the Phantom's domain. As they continued drifting, voices began to ring through the air…

_'He's there, __the Phantom of the Opera…__  
><em>_Beware __the Phantom of the Opera…'_

The Phantom began pushing towards their stop. As they drew closer, he sang out to Isabella,

_'In all __your fantasies,__  
><em>_you always __knew__  
><em>_that man __and mystery…'_

Isabella breathed out deeply and sang out,

_'…were both __in you…'_

He pulled up to an area filled with lit candles, mirrors, drapes, an organ and a bunch of other knick-knacks. The two of them sang once again in unison,

_'And in __this labyrinth,__  
><em>_where night __is blind,__  
><em>_the Phantom of the Opera__  
><em>_is there/here__  
><em>_inside your/my mind…'_

The Phantom climbed out first and helped Isabella up to her feet. He gripped her hand until she was safely up on land. He then let go and stood by his organ. He played a note on it and looked to Isabella,

'_Sing, my Angel of Music!'_

Isabella gulped and began to sing out,

_'He's there, __the Phantom of the Opera…'_

She began to vocalize in a strange pattern, as the Phantom kept hitting a higher and higher note on the organ. Her voice hit every note, and he sang out to her,

'_Sing… sing… sing my Angel of Music!"_

Isabella stood taller and began hitting the impossibly high notes,

'_Aaaaaaaaaaaaa….'_

He hit a final note and called out,

'_Sing for ME!'_

She hit the highest note as clear and crisp as the others,

'_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp... so Isabella gets reunited with Phineas... only to be taken away by the Phantom! Interesting...<strong>

**Thanks for reading... review?**


	5. Music of the Night

**Welcome back! XD**

**Michi41: Yep there's a reason why he's a Phantom...**

**MissSalvatoreFletcher19: They're the ages of Christine and Raoul in the movie. So like really early 20's. XD**

**Hard Coaster: Somewhat of a love triangle... you could say that.**

**Mari-Mari: You might get more nervous as this goes on... :D**

**StarrKiwi: lol... yep green hair = Ferb automatically. XDDD**

**MeWantACookie: Oh I'm glad you watched it! :D Isn't it amazing?**

**Sierra-275: Well party new can be a good thing right? Hopefully I did this chapter okay... I added as much detail as I could. As for your other review... I've heard that the creators said that Ferb and Vanessa are probably going to end up together when they get older. So until then, she might go around dating other guys.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Cool... I love most of the songs in this! They are all amazing! :)**

**WordNerb93: I'm not going to tell you that. lol, you'll have to read on to find out! XD But yes, Phantom wants Isabella for himself...**

**robinbid123: Cliff hangers are awesome. **

**: Hm... I like Raoul in POTO, in the sequel not so much... XD**

**FanFreak01: You'll have to read and find out... :)**

**Lummie: Yeah, why not? lol... hopefully everything is explained clearly. I'm doing my best with that...**

**anon: Well thank you so much. :D Glad you like it.**

**I do not own P&F or POTO...**

* * *

><p>The Phantom began playing the organ again while singing out powerfully,<p>

'_I have brought you  
><em>_to the seat of sweet __music's throne…  
><em>_to this kingdom __where all must pay  
><em>_homage to music… music…'_

He looked to her and pointed as he sang out again,

_'You have come here,__  
><em>_for one purpose, __and one alone…__  
><em>_Since the moment __I first heard you sing,__  
><em>_I have needed __you with me,__  
><em>_to serve me, to sing,__  
><em>_for my music… my music…'_

He stepped away from the organ and kept his eyes glued on her. She watched him in wonder and stood in place. He circled round the organ and began singing again, but this time much softer and kinder,

'_Night-time sharpens, __heightens each sensation…  
><em>_Darkness stirs and __wakes imagination…  
><em>_Silently the senses __abandon their defenses…'_

He stepped towards her, continuing to sing,

_'Slowly, gently __night unfurls its splendor…__  
><em>_Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender…__  
><em>_Turn your face away __from the garish light of day,__  
><em>_turn your thoughts away __from cold, unfeeling light…__  
><em>_and listen to __the music of the night…'_

He grasped her hand once again and began leading her through his labyrinth full of possessions. He began singing again with a much more powerful tone,

_'Close your eyes __and surrender to your__darkest dreams!__  
><em>_Purge your thoughts __of the life__you knew before!__  
><em>_Close your eyes, __let your spirit__  
><em>_start to soooooooooooooooar!'_

She did as she was told and closed her eyes. He stopped walking and let her take in the darkness. When she opened her eyes he sang much quieter again,

_'And you'll live__  
><em>_as you've never __lived before…_

_Softly, deftly, __music shall surround you…__  
><em>_Feel it, hear it, __closing in around you…__  
><em>_Open up your mind, __let your fantasies unwind,__  
><em>_in this darkness which __you know you cannot fight,__  
><em>_the darkness of __the music of the night…'_

He released her hand and spread his arms around as he sang out mightily,

_'Let your mind __start a journey through a __strange new world!__  
><em>_Leave all thoughts __of the world __you knew before!__  
><em>_Let your soul __take you where you __long to beeeeeeeeeee!'_

He paused again and looked at her. Once again singing softly,

_'Only then __can you belong__to me…'_

He walked up to her and pulled her close to him. He stood her in front of him so she had her back towards him. He ran his hands down her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. She closed her eyes again and heard him singing softly in her ear,

_'Floating, falling, __sweet intoxication.__  
><em>_Touch me, trust me__, __savor each sensation!'_

She brought her hand up to his face and hair. He trembled slightly at her touch but pulled back once again and sang out strongly,

'_Let the dream begin, __let your darker side give in__  
><em>_to the power of the music that I write,__  
><em>_the power of the music of the niiiiiiiiiiiiight…'_

Her hand remained on his face as he stepped back and led her to a large mirror covered with a drape. He stepped away from her and whisked the drape off of the mirror. Inside the mirror was a perfect wax image of Isabella, wearing a wedding dress. Isabella stepped towards the mirror in wonder. But when the figure suddenly moved its hands towards her, she fainted. The Phantom quickly caught her before she fell and lifted her up bridal style.

He walked over to a large bed and placed her down on top of the covers. He gently brushes her hair out of her face and sang softly,

_'You alone can make my song take flight,__  
><em>_help me make the music of the niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.'_

He closed a curtain around the bed and walked over to his organ. For the rest of the night, he worked on a new score for a new opera he thought of. He was up all night doing this…

* * *

><p>When morning came around, he suddenly started playing notes loudly on his organ. Isabella awoke quite startled at the noise but quickly calmed down when she heard a softer noise coming from behind her. She looked behind her to see a musical box shaped like a barrel organ with a monkey attached to it. She looked around in awe as she recollected how she got here. She pushed back the curtain on the bed and looked around the labyrinth while singing,<p>

_'I remember __there was mist…__  
><em>_swirling mist __upon a vast, glassy lake…  
><em>_There were candles __all around  
><em>_and on the lake there __was a boat,  
><em>_and in the boat __there was a man.'_

The Phantom heard her singing and looked over at her. Her eyes met his and he quickly turned away to look back at his music. Isabella rose up from the bed, straightened her dress and slowly walked over to the Phantom while singing,

_'__Who was that shape __in the shadows?__  
><em>_Whose is the face __in the mask?'_

She walks up behind him and caresses his face. The Phantom relishes at her touch and allowed her fingers to explore his exposed skin on his face. Unknowingly, her hand gently grabbed his mask and she pulled it off. The Phantom's eyes snapped open and he screamed at her while knocking her down to the ground.

_'No! Damn you!__  
><em>_You little prying __Pandora!__  
><em>_You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?'_

He shows her part of his face and she recoils in horror. He snarled and began pushing silver candleholders and goblets to the ground while yelling,

_'Curse you!__  
><em>_You little lying __Delilah!__  
><em>_You little viper!__  
><em>_Now you cannot ever be free!'_

He dropped to his knees and pounded the ground with his fist. He sang out loud again,

'_Damn you… Curse you…'_

Isabella sat up slowly, not taking her eyes off of him. His right hand was covering the right side of his face and he was panting. He looked up at her slowly, anger still written in his eyes,

_'Stranger __than you dreamt it,__  
><em>_can you even __dare to look__  
><em>_or bear to __think of me:__  
><em>_this loathsome __gargoyle, _

_Who __burns in hell, but secretly__  
><em>_yearns for heaven, __secretly…__  
><em>_secretly… but, Isabella…'_

He looked softer at her and began creepily crawling towards her,

_'Fear can __turn to love,  
><em>_you'll l__earn to see,  
><em>_to __find the man  
><em>_behind the __monster: this…  
><em>_repulsive __carcass,  
><em>_who __seems a beast,  
><em>_but secretly __dreams of beauty,  
><em>_secretly…secretly…'_

Isabella flinched away when he went to touch her face. The Phantom looked hurt by this and sat back while whispering,

_'Oh, Isabella…'_

She feels a tear escape her eyes when she sees his sorrowful state. She picked up the mask she took away from him and held it out towards him. He looked sadly up at her and slowly took it from her. He turned his face away from her and replaced the mask back on his face. Once it was secure he stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it and stood up as well, still looking sadly at him.

He breathed out and looked up, "I must bring you back up now. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you by now…"

* * *

><p><strong>End scene... XD I remember seeing the play and at this scene The Phantom did crawl over to her singing the one part. It sent chills down my spine, it was so creepy...<strong>

**Anyway thanks for reading. Review?**


	6. Notes and Prima Donna

**Welcome back to our Opera... enter if you dare... muwahahahahaha!**

**Michi41: Yep, he wants her all to himself... hee he he...**

**MeWantACookie: Same here! I've been listening to it a lot this week. XD**

**Sierra-275: I can't wait for that episode... I think it's on tomorrow, right? Idk... Thanks, yeah he discribes his face really well in that song, huh?**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Really... you cried? Hm... guess it is pretty sad...**

**WordNerb93: I love that song... I remember having to sing it during singing class... lol And of course you're rooting for Phineas and Isabella! XD**

**Tink555: Why yes, yes I did. XD**

**Hard Coaster: Can you imagine his British voice singing this? *shivers* **

**Okay I don't own PnF or POTO...**

* * *

><p>A few of the chorus girls were running around backstage frantically. The one squealed when she saw a shadow in front of them. Suddenly Irving jumps out and yells maniacally at them. He was wearing a length of fabric like a cloak and held a rope in his hands. The two girls shrieked at the sight of him and held each other tight.<p>

Irving snickered and started singing tauntingly about the Phantom,

_'Like yellow parchment is his skin…  
>a great black hole served as the nose that never grew…'<em>

He took the rope and placed it around his neck. He tightened it with one hand and used the other to put in between the rope and his hand. The two girls looked curiously at what he was doing. He laughed and looked up at them,

_'You must be always on your guard,  
>or he will catch you with his magical lasso!'<em>

A trap door suddenly opens up across from them and the outline of the Phantom emerged from it with Isabella. The two girls screamed and ran off together, leaving Irving behind. The Phantom glared at Irving before flipping his cape over Isabella and taking off with her. Irving drops the rope and starts squealing excitedly. He saw the Phantom… he saw the Phantom…

Linda unexpectedly enters having just seen what just happened and looked warningly at Irving as she spoke,

_'Those who speak of what they know  
>find, too late, that prudent silence is wise.<br>Irving Buquet, hold your tongue!  
>He will burn you with the heat of his eyes…'<em>

* * *

><p>The next morning in the manager's office, Lawrence was sitting at the desk by himself reading the newspaper. He scornfully shook his head and began reading it out loud,<p>

_'"Mystery after gala night,"  
>if says, "Mystery of soprano's flight!<br>Mystified baffled Surete say,  
>we are mystified, we suspect foul play!"'<em>

He placed the paper down and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and looked around the room as he spoke,

_'Bad news on soprano scene,  
>first Adyson, now Isabella…<br>Still, at least the seats get sold,  
>gossip's worth its weight in gold…'<em>

He stood up from his seat and began pacing around the room,

_'What a way to run a business!  
>Spare me these unending trials!<br>Half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers!  
>Opera!<br>To hell with Gluck and Handel -  
>It's a scandal that'll pack them in the aisles!'<em>

He jumped in his skin when Heinz suddenly burst in and spoke out angrily,

_'Damnable!  
>Will they all walk out?<br>This is damnable!'_

Lawrence shushed him,

_'Heinz, please don't shout . . .  
>It's publicity!<br>And the take is vast!  
>Free publicity!'<em>

Heinz waved his hands in the air, _'But we have no cast!'_

Lawrence sighed and walked over to the desk, _'But Heinz, have you seen the queue?'_

He sorted through the mail on the desk and found two letters that were from the Phantom. He waved them in the air and motioned to him,

_'Oh, it seems you've got one too…'_

Heinz takes the letter and rips it open. He paced around the room as he read it out loud,

_'"Dear Heinz what a charming gala!  
>Isabella enjoyed a great success!<br>We were hardly bereft when Adyson left,  
>otherwise… the chorus was entrancing,<br>but the dancing was a lamentable mess!"'_

Lawrence ripped open his letter and read it out loud as well,

_'"Dear Lawrence just a brief reminder:  
>my salary has not been paid.<br>Send it care of the ghost,  
>by return of post P.T.O.:<br>No one likes a debtor,  
>so it's better if my orders are obeyed!"'<em>

They looked angrily at each other and spoke at the same time,

_'Who would have the gall to send this?  
>Someone with a puerile brain!'<em>

Lawrence took both letters in his hands and looked them over, _'These are both signed "O.G."…'_

Heinz scowled, _'Who the hell is he?'_

They both looked up and exclaimed furiously, _'Opera ghost!'_

Lawrence rolled his eyes, _'It's really not amusing!'_

Heinz nodded in agreement, _'He's abusing our position!'_

Lawrence pointed to his letter again, _'In addition he wants money!'_

Heinz crossed his arms, _'He's a funny__ sort of specter…'_

Lawrence spoke up with him,

_'…to expect a large retainer!  
>Nothing plainer, he is clearly quite insane!'<em>

They are interrupted when Phineas suddenly bursts in with a letter in his hand. He looks annoyingly at the managers and speaks out,

_'Where is she?'_

Heinz cocked his head to the side, _'You mean Adyson?'_

Phineas scoffed and shook his head, _'No, I mean Isabella, where is she?'_

Lawrence looks appalled, _'Well, how should we know?'_

Phineas glared at the two of them and showed them the note in his hand,

_'I want an answer, I take it that you sent me this note?'_

Lawrence looked confused, _ 'What's all this nonsense?'_

Heinz shook his head at Phineas, _'Of course not!'_

Lawrence waved his hands defensively, _'Don't look at us!'_

Phineas's look softened; _'She's not with you, then?'_

Lawrence waved his hand in the air, _'Of course not!'_

Heinz spoke up, _'We're in the dark…'_

Phineas sighed and held up the note again,

_'Monsieur, don't argue,__  
>Isn't this the letter you wrote?'<em>

Lawrence narrowed his eyes,

_'And what is it, that we're__  
>meant to have wrote?'<em>

The two men looked at him with a quizzing look. Lawrence realized his mistake and rolled his eyes, _'Written!'_

Phineas handed the note to Heinz, and he opened it up and read it out loud,

_'"Do not fear for Isabella,  
>The Angel of Music has her under his wing.<br>Make no attempt to see her again."'_

The managers looked a bit baffled at each other. Phineas raised an eyebrow at them and looked around,

_'Well if you didn't write it, then who did?'_

The three men jumped in their skin when Adyson suddenly bursts in. Her face was red with anger as she screamed out,

_'Where is he?'_

Lawrence waved over to her, _'Ah, welcome back!'_

Adyson sneered at him, _'Your precious patron, where is he?'_

Phineas stepped over to her, _'What is it now?'_

Adyson frowned angrily at him and waved a letter in his face, _'I have your letter, a letter which I rather resent!'_

Lawrence looked confused and turned to face Phineas, _'And did you send it?'_

Phineas looked appalled, _'Of course not!'_

Heinz sighed, _'As if he would!'_

Adyson narrowed her eyes at Phineas, _'You didn't send it?'_

Phineas repeated himself, _'Of course not!'_

Lawrence scratched his head,_ 'What's going on?'_

Adyson handed the note to Phineas, _'You dare to tell me, that this is not the letter you sent ? !'_

Phineas sighed as he took it, _'And what is it that I'm__ meant to have sent?'_

Phineas opened up the letter and read it out loud,

_'"Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered.  
>Isabella Daae will be singing on your behalf tonight.<br>Be prepared for a great misfortune,  
>should you attempt to take her place."'<em>

Everyone paused for a moment. The two managers looked at each other and nodded their heads. The started pacing and mumbling at the same time,

_'Far too many__ notes for my taste,  
>and most of them about Isabella!<br>All we've heard since we came is Miss Daae's name!'_

Linda soon walks in with Candace at her side. She cleared her throat and looked at everyone,

_'Isabella has returned.'_

Lawrence rolled his eyes and spoke drily,_ 'I trust her midnight oil is well and truly burned.'_

Heinz curiosity burned, _'Where precisely is she now?'_

Linda motioned to the window, _'I thought it best__ that she went home…'_

Candace nodded her head, _'She needed rest.'_

Phineas stepped over to them and spoke, _'May I see her?'_

Linda shook her head, _'No, Phineas__ she will see no one.'_

Adyson looked wide-eyed at her, _'Will she sing?__ Will she sing?'_

Linda reached in her pocket and bore another Phantom note, _'Here, I have a note…'_

Phineas, Adyson and Heinz suddenly darted towards her and shouted out, _'Let me see it!'_

Lawrence spoke up sternly as he snatched the note, _'Please!'_

Lawrence cleared his throat as he opened up the note,

'"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature, detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance…"'

His voice seemed to fade away and the Phantoms voice took over. Everyone stood silently as the rest of the note was read,

_'"Isabella has returned to you,  
>and I am anxious her career<br>should progress.  
>In the new production of "Il Muto",<br>you will therefore cast Adyson as the Pageboy, _

_and put Isabella__ in the role of Countess.  
>The role which Isabella plays calls for charm and appeal.<br>The role of the Pageboy is silent,  
>which makes my casting, in a word ideal...<em>

I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in Box Five, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your  
>imagination will occur."<p>

Lawrence's voice could be heard now instead of the Phantoms, "I remain, Gentlemen, Your obedient servant, O.G."

Candace sighed, _'Isabella… Isabella…'_

Adyson screamed, _'ISABELLA!'_

Heinz sighed,_ 'Whatever next?'_

Adyson squealed angrily, _'It's all a ploy to help Isabella!'_

Lawrence rolled his eyes,_ 'This is insane.'_

Adyson sneered and pointed a finger at Phineas, _'I know who sent this… Phineas her lover!'_

Phineas shook his head and spoke ironically, _'Indeed?...' _he looked to everyone, _'Can you believe this?'_

Heinz looked to Adyson and spoke in protest, _'Signora!'_

Adyson blocked her ears and screamed out, _'O traditori!'_

Lawrence pointed to the notes, _'This is a joke!'_

Heinz nodded quickly in agreement, _'This changes nothing!'_

Adyson still wouldn't listen to them, _'O mentitori!'_

Lawrence spoke out, still trying to get her attention, _'Signora!'_

Heinz stepped in front of her, _'You are our star!'_

Lawrence nodded, _'And always will be!'_

Heinz spoke feebly,_ 'Signora…'_

Lawrence folded his arms, _'The man is mad!'_

Heinz mirrored his movements,_ 'We don't take orders!'_

Lawrence looked around at everyone and announced loudly, _'Isabella will be playing__ the Pageboy, the silent role…'_

Lawrence and Heinz spoke out together, _'Adyson will be playing the lead!'_

Adyson waved her arms around melodramatically,

_'It's useless trying to appease me!__  
>You're only saying this to please me!<br>Signori, e vero?  
>Non, non, non voglio udire !<br>Lasciatemi morire!  
>O padre mio! Dio!'<em>

Linda looked warningly at the two men, _'Who scorn his word,__ beware to those…'_

Adyson sneered at the managers, _'You have reviled me!'_

Linda spoke up worriedly to the managers, _'The angel sees,__ the angel knows!'_

Phineas stood off to the side and mumbled quietly to himself, _'Why did Isabella__ fly from my arms?'_

Adyson pointed accusingly at the managers, _'You have rebuked me! You have replaced me!'_

Lawrence and Heinz apologized at the same time, _'Adyson, pardon us! Please, Adyson,__ we beseech you!'_

Linda looked fearfully around the room, _'This hour shall see__ your darkest fears. The angel knows, the angel hears!'_

Phineas looked around and spoke out, _'I must see her… where did she go?'_

Adyson sobbed and pointed at the managers,

_'Abbandonata!__  
>Deseredata!<br>0, sventurata!  
>Abbandonata!<br>Disgraziata!'_

Lawrence and Heinz spoke up again to her, _'Adyson, sing for us!__ Don't be a martyr!'_

Linda, Phineas and Candace looked around the room and spoke together, _'What new surprises__ lie in store?'_

Everyone breathes out deeply and look at the diva. The managers approach her almost lovingly.

Heinz smiled slightly at her, _'Your public needs you!'_

Lawrence nodded, _'We need you, too!'_

Adyson looked smugly at them and spoke sarcastically,_ 'Would you not__ rather have your precious little ingénue?'_

Both managers shook their heads, _'Signora, no!__ The world wants you…_

_Prima donna first lady of the stage!  
>Your devotees are on their knees to implore you!'<em>

Heinz bowed slightly to her, _'Can you bow out__ when they're shouting your name?'_

Lawrence spread his arms out, _'Think of how they all__ adore you!'_

Adyson's smug look soon faded into a loving look. She does love all the adoring fans and undying love from them…

The managers smiled when they saw they were getting through to her, _'Prima donna,__ enchant us once again!'_

Heinz swept his hand out, _'Think of your muse…'_

Lawrence pointed out towards the door,_ 'And of the queues__ round the theatre!'_

They both put their hands behind their back and sand out to her,

'Can you deny us the triumph in store?  
>Sing, prima donna, once more!'<p>

While Adyson was accepting what the managers were proposing to her, Linda, Phineas and Candace stood in the background. Linda knew that this situation was bad… they were ignoring the demands of the Phantom. What doom would he bring upon them if they didn't obey?

Phineas looked around the room and spoke mostly to himself, _'Isabella spoke of an angel…'_

Adyson finally smiled wide and sand out strongly to herself,

_'Prima donna your song shall live again!  
>You took a snub but there's a public who needs you!'<em>

Lawrence and Heinz nodded at her, _'Think of your public!'_

Linda thought about Isabella and sighed, _'She has heard the voice__ of the angel of music…'_  
>Lawrence and Heinz continued to swarm around their precious diva, <em>'Those who hear your voice liken you to an angel!'<em>

Adyson smiled warmly to herself, _'Think of their cry__ of undying support!'_

Phineas looked at the note that he had received and looked around the room, _'Is this her angel of music?'_

Lawrence and Heinz turned to each other on the side, _'We get our opera! She gets her limelight! Leading ladies are a trial…'_

Adyson looked up at the ceiling and smiled wide, _'Follow where the limelight__ leads you!'_

Candace moved closer to her mother and looked around the room, _'Is this ghost__ an angel or a madman?'_

Phineas found himself mumbling, _'Angel or madman?'_

Linda looked to the managers and spoke under her breath, _'Heaven help you,__ those who doubt…'_

Adyson started curtsying to her pretend audience, _'You'll sing again,__ and to unending ovation!'_

Phineas spoke out strongly, _'Orders! Warnings!__ Lunatic demands!'_

Linda glared at Adyson, _'This miscasting__ will invite damnation…'_

The managers spoke over Linda and Phineas,_ 'Tears… oaths…__ Lunatic demands are regular occurrences!'_

Candace thought of Isabella and spoke hauntingly, _'Bliss or damnation?__ Which has claimed her?'_

Adyson ignored them all and sang out strongly,

_'Think how you'll shine in that final encore!  
>Sing, prima donna, once more!'<em>

Linda looked angrily at the managers and Adyson, _'Oh fools, to have flouted his warnings!'_

Phineas mumbled quietly again to himself,_ 'Surely, for her sake…'_

Candace's eyes filled with worry, _'Surely he'll strike back…'_  
>Lawrence and Heinz spoke out reassuringly,<em> 'Surely there'll be further scenes worse than this!'<em>

Linda spoke almost pleadingly to the two managers,_ 'Think, before__ these demands are rejected!'_

Phineas sighed and shook his head, _'I must see__ these demands are rejected!'_

Candace's face grew white, _'If his threats__ and demands are rejected!'_

Lawrence and Heinz swarmed the diva and spoke quickly,

_'Who'd believe a diva happy to relieve a chorus girl,  
>who's gone and slept with the patron?<br>Phineas and the soubrette, entwined in love's duet!  
>Although he may demur, he must have been with her!<em>  
><em>You'd never get away with all this in a play,<br>but if it's loudly sung and in a foreign tongue  
>it's just the sort of story audiences adore,<br>in fact a perfect opera!'_

Phineas shook his head, _'His game is over!'_

Linda pointed at him, _'This is a game__ you cannot hope to win!'_

Phineas looked up and narrowed his eyes, _'And in Box Five__ a new game will begin…'_

Linda and Candace looked at each other and spoke at the same time, _'For, if his curse is on this opera!'_

The two managers smiled at Adyson and sang out,

_'Prima donna__ the world is at your feet!  
>A nation waits, and how it hates to be cheated!'<em>

Adyson fanned a dramatic hand over her head,

_'The stress that falls upon a famous prima donna!  
>Terrible diseases, coughs and colds and sneezes!<br>Still, the driest throat will reach the highest note,  
>in search of perfect opera!'<em>

Linda and Candace shuddered slightly,_ 'Then I fear the outcome…'_

Phineas sand quietly to himself, _'Isabella plays the Pageboy,__ Adyson plays the Countess…'_

Linda sighed,_ 'Should you dare to…'_

Candace gulped, _'When you once again…'_

Everyone in the room looked up and sang out strongly,

_'Light up the stage with that age-old rapport!  
>Sing, prima donna, once moooooooore!'<em>

Everyone froze when the Phantom's voice suddenly rand out loud and clear. He spoke warningly and harshly to them all,

_'So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!'_

Ignoring the voice, everyone sang out again,

_'Once moooooooooooore!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay if anyone's confused, basically Phantom instructed them to do something and they all rejected it and are doing things their own way. What punishment and horrors await them for this betrayal? What lies in store in this Phantom's opera? What is Isabella going to do? And more importantly... WHERE'S PERRY! ? Seriously, where is he...?<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	7. He Makes Me Laugh Hahahaha!

**I found Perry! XD Ad I also found Carl, so the two of them will have a part in this chapter and another chapter to come :)**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Well Perry's found and... um, Irving is in this chapter so... XD**

**Tink555: Thank you! :)**

**Leopardlover1002: It's going to get even creepier... I can promise you that.**

**Hard Coaster: I know right? 'Of course not! Of course not!' I laugh at his expression XD**

**WordNerb93: I improvised Perry's part... yes, he's in here XD**

**Nevermore8: I was a tad creeped out with that Roller coaster musical... Ferb as Christine? Really? They couldn't think of something else? lol XD**

** Sierra-275: Found Perry! XD And I may be mistaken, I don't think the episode is airing tonight in the USA... I don't know though, I'll find out later. :)**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: I love watching the past chapter scene! XD It makes me laugh as well. And I know Irving is perfect for this... for now... **

**Michi41: That's one of the most chaotic scenes! lol I did my best...**

**I don't own POTO or PnF...**

* * *

><p>Later that night, the sold out performance of 'Il Muto was about to take place. Adyson was dressed up to play the lead, while Isabella was in a maids costume with manly breeches underneath the skirt. All o the actors and actresses waited behind the curtain, waiting for the opera to start.<p>

Phineas found the managers standing sitting in their private box. He bowed to them and spoke respectively, "Gentlemen, if you would care to take your seats? I shall be sitting in Box Five."

Heinz raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think that's wise, Phineas?"

Phineas smiled slightly, "My dear Heinz, there would appear to be no seats available, other than Box Five…"

Once everyone took their seats, the lights died down and the music started up. The curtains opened up to reveal what looked like an eighteenth century bedroom. There was a canopy bed where a woman was partly hidden and someone else. Adyson played the Countess, who was head over heels in love with a young boy named Serafimo, who was played by Isabella, who was currently disguised in a maid's outfit.

Two men actors by the names of Perry and Carl came out. Perry played a hairdresser and Carl played a jeweler. Candace came prancing out as well, dressed in a maid's outfit, and another woman named Gretchen came out, and she played the confidante to the Countess. Candace and Gretchen began whispering lightly to each other, and the two men came over to see what they were talking about.

Gretchen motioned them closer and began gossiping about the married Countesses affair with the young lad, _'They say that this youth __has set my Lady's __heart aflame!'_

Perry gasped, _'__His Lordship sure __would die of shock!'_

Carl shook his head,_ 'His Lordship is __a laughing-stock!'_

Gretchen out a hand to her heart, _'Should he suspect her__, oh __protect her!__  
><em>  
>All three of them spoke out,<p>

'_Shame! Shame! Shame!'__  
><em>_This faithless lady's __bound for Hades!__  
><em>_Shame! Shame! Shame!'_

The audience clapped as the canopy to the bed falls to reveal the Adyson and Isabella sitting together. Isabella gasped and quickly stood while adjusting her maid's outfit.

The two manager laughed and clapped along with the audience. Heinz nudge Lawrence and grinned, "Nothing like the old operas!"

Lawrence nodded, "Or the old scenery…"

"The old singers…" Heinz added,

Lawrence motioned all around, The old audience . . .

Heinz smiled wider, "And best of all… every seat is sold!"

Lawrence waved his hands in mock horror, "Oh, hardly a disaster beyond all imagination!'

They chuckle to each other and exchanged a nod with Phineas, who was sitting across from them in Box Five."

Back on stage, Isabella was using a small feather duster and cleaning the room. Adyson pranced around in her ridiculous outfit and purred at her

_"Serafimo your disguise is perfect…__"_ A knock on her turn made her turn around, _"Why who can this be?"_

Buford, who was playing the Countesses husband Don Attilo, came walking in. he bowed to her and spoke with his low voice,

_"Gentle wife, admit your loving __husband."_

He noticed the new maid in the room, very oblivious that the maid is really a young boy. He looked back to his wife and bowed,

_'My love, I am called to England on affairs of State,  
><em>_And __must leave you with your new maid.'_

He looked to the audience and spoke lowly so his wife couldn't hear, "Though I'd happily take the maid with me."

Adyson looked to the audience and spoke low as well, "The old fool is leaving now."

Buford looked suspiciously at Adyson and turned back to the audience and spoke low as he pointed to the door, "I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall not leave, but shall hide over there to observe her!"

Buford cleared his throat and looked to his wife and sand out, _'Addio!'_

Adyson curtsied lightly, _'Addio!'_

They both bowed to each other and sing out, _'Addio!'_

Buford pretends to leave, and ducks behind the curtain to hide and watch the action.

Adyson turned to Isabella and sang out, _'__Serafimo away with this pretense!'_

Isabella suddenly rips off her skirt to reveal manly breeches. Gretchen, Candace, Perry and Carl all gasp in horror at this.

Adyson looked happily at her,_ 'You cannot speak, but kiss me in my __husband's absence!'_

The two of them pretend to kiss behind the Countess's fan. Buford sees this and waves a knowing fist in the air.

Adyson prance over to the audience and began to sing about her husband,

_'Poor fool, he makes me laugh!_  
><em>Hahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!<em>  
><em>Time I tried to get a better half!'<em>

Adyson sings again and this time, Gretchen, Perry and Carl join in,

_'Poor fool, he doesn't know!_  
><em>Hohohoho! Hohohohohohohohohohoho!<em>  
><em>If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go!'<em>

Suddenly the lights began to flicker and the sound of the Phantom's voice came out of nowhere,

"Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?"

Everyone gasps and looks with bewilderment up to the ceiling, where the Phantom stood on the high up where there was a balcony way up on the ceiling.

Candace began to shake slightly, "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera…"

Isabella gasped and spoke fearfully, "It's him… I know it… it's him!"

Adyson sneered and hissed viciously at Isabella, "Your part is silent, little toad!"

The Phantom heard what she had said and shouted out, "A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad…"

There was a bit of uneasiness throughout the opera house. Adyson spoke quietly to Baljeet, and he agreed to start the scene over,

Adyson cleared her throat and sang out,

'_Serafimo, away with this pretense!  
><em>_You cannot speak, but kiss me in my GRRACK!'_

Instead of singing the last word, she croaks out a loud and unpleasant sound, almost like a toad. The audience stifles laughter, but a low chuckle could be heard from the Phantom. Adyson laughs nervously and sings low before bringing her voice back up to it's normal level,

_'Poor fool, he makes me laugh,__  
><em>_Hahaha! Haha-GRRACK! GRAH! AAAUGH!'_

Suddenly the Phantom breaks out into hysterical laughter. As Adyson continues to croak, the chandelier suddenly begins to shake and flicker slightly. The Phantom laughs louder and shouts out,

"Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!"

Adyson looked up to the manager box and cries out tearfully,

"I cannot… I cannot go on!"

Buford comes out of his spot and rushes to her aid, "Adyson, I'm here! It is all right, it happens all the time…"

Lawrence and Heinz rush to the stage and motion the curtains to close. The Phantom seems to have disappeared and the chandelier was once again sitting in place. Once the audience's laughter died down, Lawrence spoke out to everyone,

"Ladies and gentlemen, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time…" He looked hesitantly at the chandelier before continuing, "… when the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Isabella Daae!"

The audience clapped their approval, and Heinz added nervously, "In the meantime, ladies and gentlemen, we shall be giving you the ballet from Act Three of tonight's opera."

Baljeet looked perplexed and hissed at them, "What?"

Heinz glared at Baljeet and motioned to him, "Baljeet the ballet… NOW!"

Baljeet struggled to flip to the right pages, while the orchestra below him did the same. The managers walked off the stage and back to their box just as the music began. The ballet girls stumble on and begin dancing the unexpected and early number. Candace is one of them and she is still in her maid's costume. As she dances, she can hear a commotion going on above her. She glances up for a second and misses a step in her dancing. She quickly hops back into the music, but still looked very nervous. Suddenly there was a sound of a struggle going on above them. A man was squealing and moaning, but the dance continued on.

Suddenly the garroted body of Irving fell into view. He was hanging in midair and a noose was around his neck. Candace sees first and screams a blood-curdling scream. The rest of the cast sees and all mayhem breaks loose throughout the opera house. The audience began to scream when they realized this wasn't part of the play. Irving's limp body suddenly fell with a 'thud' unto the stage. All the ballet girls ran around the stage screaming.

Isabella appeared on stage and gasped in horror. She looked all around and called out frantically,

"Phineas! Phineas!"

Phineas appears on stage and runs up to her. He embraces her quickly and pulls back to take her hand, "Isabella come with me…

Isabella pulled back on him and motioned the other way, "No, let's go to the roof, we'll be safe there."

While they hurry off the stage, Heinz was on stage attempting to calm the audience down. Lawrence stood off to the side looking rather green. Heinz called out to everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain in your seats. Do not panic. It was an accident! Simply an accident!"

Lawrence gulped when he looked once more at the body and ran off the stage to be sick. Heinz moaned and rubbed his forehead. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

><p><strong>o.o Doom to those who defy the Phantom of the Opera! RIP Irving... :( Okay I'm excited fr the next chapter... it will be focused on Phineas and Isabella more... XDDD<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	8. All I Ask of You End of Act One

**Ah... some romance time... :)**

**WordNerb93: Yeah I know... poor poor Irving (kinda).**

**Sierra-275: Thanks for letting me know, I'll keep a lookout for it. Next new episode next week is Meapless in Seattle. :) And yes, Monogram will come in later...**

**robinbid123: Agreed! XD**

**Leopardlover1002: Same here... they are all so amazing! :D**

**Michi41: Nothing is ever dull when it comes to Phantom, I can assure you...**

**Galaxina-and-Seedrian: Yes, yes it is... dun dun DUN!**

**Hard Coaster: Yeah I can picture that too strangely...?**

**MeWantACookie: I think the Phantom is cool, but Raoul is so nice... I dunno, in POTO I prefer Raoul... Phantom is a murderer and is very mean at times... what about you?**

**I don't own PnF...**

* * *

><p>Phineas followed closely behind Isabella. Why she wanted to go on the room was beyond him. It was cold and snowy outside and neither of them was dressed appropriately for the weather outside. Isabella was in her pageboy outfit still and all it was a thin blouse and breeches. Phineas had his suit on but it wouldn't be enough either to keep out the cold. He noticed how nervous she looks and knows fully why. But there was a burning question in his mind.<p>

He sped up so he was at her heels and called out, _'Why have you brought us here?'_

Isabella panted, _'Don't take me back there!'_

Phineas tried to grab her hand but missed, _'We must return!'_

Isabella shook her head frantically,_ 'He'll kill me!__ His eyes will find me there!' _

Phineas frowned even more, _'Isabella don't say that…'_

Isabella shook her head, _'Those eyes that burn!'_

Phineas casted her a worried look, _'Don't even think it…'_

Isabella began climbing a staircase and called out, _'And if he has to kill__ a thousand men…'_

Phineas was right behind her, _'Forget this waking nightmare…'_

Isabella spoke out almost angrily, _'The Phantom of the Opera will kill and kill again!'_

Phineas caught her wrist and turned her around, _'This phantom is a fable. Believe me there is no Phantom of the Opera!'_

Isabella whisked her hand away and continued down a hallway, _'My gosh, who is this man who haunts to kill?'_

Phineas continued to follow her,_ 'My gosh, who is this man, this mask of death?'_

Isabella ran faster towards another staircase,_ 'I can't escape from him, I never will!'_

Phineas was right behind her,_ 'Whose is this voice you hear, with every breath?'_

As they both climbed the stair, the two of them sang at the same time,

_'And in this__ labyrinth, where night is blind  
><em>_the Phantom of the Opera is here inside your/my mind…'_

By this time they were now outside on the roof. It was freezing cold out, a few wayward snowflakes fell and there were many statues set up in different places. Isabella walked towards the edge, facing away from Phineas. Phineas closed the door they just walked through and turned to Isabella.

He took a few steps towards her and spoke softly, _'There is no Phantom of the Opera.'_

Isabella turned to face him. Her face held pure terror as she spoke,

_'Phineas, I've been there…  
>to his world of unending night!<br>To a world where the daylight dissolves  
>into darkness… darkness…'<em>

_Phineas, I've seen him!__  
>Can I ever forget that sight?<br>Can I ever escape from that face?  
>So distorted, deformed, <em>

_it__ was hardly a face,  
>in that darkness… darkness…'<em>

Phineas stared at her, shocked by her sudden outburst. She breathed in and out heavily and suddenly her face softened. She walked towards the edge again, singing almost trancelike and becoming more and more ecstatic with each word,

_'But his voice filled my spirit  
>with a strange, sweet sound…<br>In that night there was music in my mind.  
>And through music my soul began to soar!<br>And I heard as I'd never heard before…'_

Phineas stepped up behind her and spoke soothingly, 'What you heard was a dream and nothing more…'

Isabella looked at him sorrowfully and sighed,

_'Yet in his eyes__ all the sadness of the world.  
>Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore…'<em>

Phineas approached her, speaking comfortingly, _'Isabella… Isabella…'_

She suddenly gasps when a ghostly whisper from the Phantom rings her ears, _'Isabella…'_

Isabella looked around frantically, "What was that?"

Phineas had heard the voice too and started looking around. His eyes finally met Isabella's and she ran into his arms. He stumbled back slightly, but he encircled his arms safely around her chilly body. She pressed her head against his shoulder and looked fearfully around. When Phineas felt her shudder, he pulled back slightly. He tipped her chin up to him and looked at her glistering eyes. She looked up at him and he could still see fear clearly written in her eyes.

He sighed and rubbed his thumb on her cheek, singing softly,

_'No more talk of darkness,  
>Forget these wide-eyed fears.<br>I'm here, nothing can harm you…  
>my words will warm and calm you.<br>Let me be your freedom,  
>let daylight dry your tears.<br>I'm here, with you, beside you,  
>to guard you and to guide you.'<em>

Isabella looked into his eyes and cracked a small smile at him,

_'Say you love me__ every waking moment,  
>turn my head with talk of summertime…<br>Say you need me with you, now and always.  
>promise me that all you say is true…<br>that's all I ask of you…'_

Phineas pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair,

_'Let me be__ your shelter,  
>let me be your light.<br>You're safe, no one will find you  
>your fears are far behind you…'<em>

Isabella took a ragged breath and pulled back to look at his face once again,

_'All I want__ is freedom,  
>a world with no more night…<br>and you always beside me  
>to hold me and to hide me…'<em>

Phineas smiled slightly and grasped her hands in his,

_'Then say you'll share with me _

_one__ love, one lifetime…  
>Iet me lead you from your solitude…<br>Say you need me with you here, beside you…  
>anywhere you go, let me go too.<br>Isabella, that's all I ask of you…'_

He found himself leaning in closer to her, but pulled back again when she squeezed his hands and smiled wide,

_'Say you'll share with me _

_One__ love, one lifetime…  
>say the word and I will follow you…'<em>

Phineas smiled wide and sang with her,

_'Share each day with__ me, _

_Each__ night, each morning…'_

Isabella blushed slightly, _'Say you love me…'_

Phineas rubbed her cheek softly with his thumb, _'You know I do…'_

They both leaned in closer and sang softly, _'Love me that's all I ask of you…'_

Their foreheads touch and once their eyes our closed, their lips closed the distance in between them. Isabella's head was whirling as she kissed him. All of her fears seemed to melt away with each passing second. Phineas moved his lips rhythmically against hers and he felt her arms wrap her arms around his neck. He reached down to her waist and picked her up, twirling her all around. She pulled back and smiled at him. They both laughed gleefully until he set her down. He leaned forward and began kissing her again and she kissed him back passionately. They broke apart for air once more and smiled wide as they sang out strongly,

_'Anywhere you go let me go too!  
>Love me that's all I ask of you…'<em>

They kissed once more and wrapped their arms around each other. Isabella's eyes suddenly opened and she pulled apart to say,

_'I must go they'll wonder where I am…  
>wait for me, Phineas!'<em>

Phineas smiled dreamily and gripped her hand, 'Isabella, I love you!'

Isabella smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips once more. Once they pulled apart again, she smiled wide and squeezed his hand,

_'Order your fine horses!  
>Be with them at the door!'<em>

Phineas followed close behind her, _'And soon you'll be beside me!'_

Isabella opened up the door and led him inside, _'You'll guard me, and you'll guide me…'_

The door closed with a loud 'thunk'. Once the lock was set, the Phantom suddenly appeared from behind a statue. He was breathing heavily and had a few tears in his eyes. He looked to where Isabella disappeared to and began singing sadly,

_'I gave you my music…  
>made your song take wing…<br>and now, how you've repaid me:  
>denied me and betrayed me.<br>He was bound to love you  
>when he heard you sing!'<em>

He buried his face in his hands and began crying out her name quietly, _'Isabella… oh, Isabella…'_

His head lifted up slightly when he heard the two lovers voices echoing in the opera house down below,

_'Say you'll share with me _

_One__ love, one lifetime…  
>say the word and I will follow you.<br>Share each day with me,  
><em>_Each__ night, each morning…'_

The Phantom grew angrier at each passing word they sang. He clenched his fists and looked out to the night sky. He snarled to himself and roared out in anger,

_'You will curse the day you did not do  
>all that the Phantom asked of you!'<em>

He laughed maniacally before flipping his cape in front of his body and disappearing…

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh... now Isabella's in trouble. This actually marks the end of Act One... so next chapter will start Act Two. So... refill your popcorns, take a bathroom break and we'll start up the music soon... :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	9. Act Two Masquerade

**Welcome back! I now present Act Two! *Entr'acte plays beautiful music* Okay now we're back...**

**MeWantACookie: I know poor Phantom... :( I just watched the 25th Anniversary DVD XD It was amazing! I like it better then the movie.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: lol... Yep he is REALLY angry. o.o Never cross an angry Phantom.**

**Leopardlover1002: Thank you! XD**

**Tink555: Yep, very very bad...**

**Hard Coaster: I love that too! ! ! XD Phantom is EPIC!**

**Michi41: He's not happy at all... not at all...**

**Blueberry Minzzle: Thanks for your review! XD Hope everything is clearly written for you to understand then... if not, let me know and I'll do better. :)**

**robinbid123: No police yet... um, not in the next chapter but the one after I think is when police get envolved...**

**WordNerb93: There are Two Acts, so this is the final act... but there's still a few more chapters to go :)**

**Sierra-275: Yep love and betrayal... that's what Phantom is alllll about it seems. **

**I don't own POTO or PnF...**

* * *

><p><em>~ Six Months Later ~<em>

Heinz walked down a set of stairs in the opera house. It was dark and he could barely see. He had a skeleton looking mask and a black cape wrapped around his body. Lawrence walked down the other set of stairs on the other side of the room, also dressed with a skeleton mask and a red cape. He crept around in the darkness breathing heavily. Neither men saw each other. They backed up to the middle of the room looking around cautiously. They ended up backing into each other and both let out a sudden yelp,

"AAAAH!"

They both turned to face each other and approached each other nervously. Heinz took off his mask and spoke breathlessly,

"M'sieur Lawrence?"

Lawrence held his chest and breathed easily. He took off his mask and smiled at his friend,

"M'sieur Heinz."

They both laughed nervously and patted each other on the back. The lights finally came on and Lawrence laughed slightly,_ 'Dear Heinz what a splendid party!'_

Heinz waved his mask around, _'The prologue to a bright new year!'_

Lawrence glanced around the room and saw other's entering, 'Quite a night! I'm impressed!'

Heinz nodded, _'Well, one does__ one's best.'_

They both raised their masks up, _'Here's to us!'_

Lawrence shrugged and looked around,_ 'I must say, all the same, that__ it's a shame that 'Phantom' fellow isn't here!'_

By now, everyone has walked in. All were dressed in costumes and masks of different shapes and colors. Someone dressed as a monkey carried cymbals and was skipping around and clanging then lightly to the beat of the music that began to play. Everyone waved their masks around and smiled at each other's company. Getting into the spirit of things, everyone started tossing out in celebration…

_'Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!  
><em>_Masquerade!__ Hide your face,  
><em>_so the world will never find you!  
><em>_Masquerade! Every face a different shade…  
><em>_Masquerade! Look around,  
><em>_there's another mask behind you!_

_Flash of mauve, Splash of puce,_  
><em>Fool and king, Ghoul and goose,<em>  
><em>Green and black, Queen and priest,<em>  
><em>Trace of rouge, Face of beast…<em>

_Faces!_  
><em>Take your turn, take a ride<em>  
><em>on the merry-go-round…<em>  
><em>in an inhuman race!<em>

_Eye of gold, Thigh of blue,_  
><em>True is false, Who is who?<em>  
><em>Curl of lip, Swirl of gown,<em>  
><em>Ace of hearts, Face of clown…<em>

_Faces!_  
><em>Drink it in, drink it up,<em>  
><em>till you've drowned<em>  
><em>in the light, in the sound…'<em>

During this time, Phineas and Isabella had just arrived. She wore a sparkly pink dress and carried a pink feather mask to match. Phineas wore a dark blue suit with a jacket to go with it and a sword by his side. They both were all smiles as they joined in the fun,

'But who can name the face?'

Everyone waved their masks around and danced to the beat, once again singing…

_'Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds…  
>Masquerade! Take your fill,<br>let the spectacle astound you!_

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads…_  
><em>Masquerade! Stop and stare<em>  
><em>at the sea of smiles around you!<em>

_Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies…_  
><em>Masquerade! You can fool<em>  
><em>any friend who ever knew you!<em>

_Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eye…_  
><em>Masquerade! Run and hide,<em>  
><em>but a face will still pursue you!'<em>

Phineas and Isabella danced into the crowd while Lawrence, Heinz, Linda, Candace, Buford and Adyson all stood off to the side. All were laughing jokily and watching the fun before them. They sipped at their champagne and smiled at each passing mask.

Linda breathed out happily, _'What a night!'_

Candace looked all around, _'What a crowd!'_

Heinz raised his glass, _'Makes you glad!'_

Lawrence grinned as he grabbed a small dessert from a passing tray, _'Makes you proud!__ All the crème de la crème!'_

Adyson pulled her mask away and spoke out, _'Watching us watching them!'_

Linda and Candace sighed,_'And all our fears are in the past!'_

Heinz raised his arms, _'Six months!'_

Buford raised his glass,_ 'Of relief!'_

Adyson clinked her glass with his, _'Of delight!'_

Lawrence and Heinz looked up happily, _'Of Elysian peace!'_

Linda and Candace smiled at each other, _'And we can breathe at last!'_

Adyson smiled wide,_ 'No more notes!'_

Buford puffed out his chest, _'No more ghost!'_

Linda raised her glass, _'Here's a health!'_

Heinz raised up his glass, _'Here's a toast to a prosperous year!'_

Lawrence raised his and looked at everyone, _'To our friends who are here.'_

Buford and Adyson held their glasses up,_ 'And may this__ splendor never fade!'_

Lawrence sighed, _'Six months!'_

Linda sipped her drink_, 'What a joy!'_

Candace smiled, _'What a change!'_

Lawrence and Heinz spread their arms, _'What a blessed release!'_

Heinz put his mask back on and winked,_ 'And what a masquerade!'_

They all clink their glasses and spread out to enjoy the rest of the party. Soon Phineas and Isabella broke through the crowd, both were smiling happily. Isabella played with the new ring she received from her beloved. But instead of having it on her left hand where it belonged, she wore it around her neck on a golden chain.

She smiled wide and clasped Phineas's hands, _'Think of it! A secret engagement! Look, your future bride! Just think of it!'_

Phineas frowned slightly, _'But why is it secret?__ What have we to hide?'_

Isabella touched his face, _'Please, let's not fight…'__  
><em>  
>Phineas stroked her hand, <em>'Isabella, you're free!'<em>

Isabella shook her head,_ 'Wait till the time is right…'_

Phineas raised his arms and smiled slightly, _'When will that be?__ It's an engagement, not a crime! Isabella what are you afraid of?'_

Isabella smiled sweetly and took his hand, _'Let's not argue, please pretend you will…'_

Phineas sighed, _'Let's not argue, I can only hope that…'_

They finished off their talk at the same time,_ '… understand in time!'_

The music picked up and people began dancing around. Isabella walked nervously around, jumping in her skin when an unfamiliar person got in her way. Everyone wore masks… anyone could be the Phantom… Different men spun her around and she began looking around frantically for Phineas. Another man took her hand and twirled her around. She struggled to get away when she saw his white mask. She finally spotted Phineas in the crowd looking for her. She broke free from the man and ran to her love. Phineas smiled when he saw her and spun her around in the air when she ran to him. He placed her down and planted a firm kiss on her mouth.

Everyone gathered to the stairs and formed in a few straight lines. Phineas and Isabella joined in and began singing with everyone,

_'Masquerade! Paper faces on parade!  
>Masquerade! Hide your face,<br>so the world will never find you!  
>Masquerade! Every face a different shade!<br>Masquerade! Look around,  
>There's another mask behind you!<em>

_Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads!_  
><em>Masquerade! Stop and stare<em>  
><em>at the sea of smiles around you!<em>

_Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds!_  
><em>Masquerade! Take your fill,<em>  
><em>let the spectacle astound you!'<em>

At the last word, the lights suddenly began to flicker. Everyone held their breath and felt an eerie feeling spreading in their skin. There was an unwanted presence in the room…

Isabella held her breath and turned to look behind her. Everyone turned with her and gasped at the sight. Before them stood the Phantom, dressed in a crimson color outfit and a skeleton head from inside the hood of the cape he wore. He suddenly began stepping slowly down the stairs. Everyone's heartbeat with each and every step he took. The Phantom glared all around at everyone. As he began to speak, the bottom half of the skull moved with his mouth,

_'Why so silent, good messieurs?  
>Did you think that I had left you for good?<br>Have you missed me, good messieurs?  
>I have written you an opera!'<em>

He pulled out a giant bound manuscript and showed it around to everyone,

_'Here I bring the finished score…  
>"Don Juan Triumphant"!'<em>

He threw it to Heinz and cast him and Lawrence a warning glance,

_'I advise you to comply,  
>my instructions should be clear,<br>Remember there are worse things  
>than a voice that cannot sing!'<em>

He then turned to Isabella. She looked slightly mesmerized by his presence. He beckons to her to come forward, and slowly she obeyed. Phineas stood in shock and could only watch as his love approached the Phantom. Once she was close enough, he reached out to her and suddenly ripped the ring and chain from her throat. He snarled at her and held tightly to the ring that is in his hand,

_'Your chains are still mine! You will sing for me!'_

Everyone backed away in fear as the Phantom stood in the middle of the floor. In a burst of fire and smoke he was suddenly gone. Everyone began running around frantically. Isabella ran to Candace and the two took off. Phineas looked around and finally spotted Linda running away. He followed her to a quieter place and called out to her,

"Madame Linda! Madame Linda!"

She turned fearfully to him and shook her head, "Phineas please don't ask me anything, I don't know more then anyone else!"

She went to run off again but he called out again, "That's not true! You know something… you've seen something, haven't you?"

She stopped running and spoke uneasily, "I… I don't know what I've seen. Please do not ask me-"

Phineas raised his arms desperately, "Please Linda… for all of our sakes!"

Linda turned to look at him. She looked around nervously and finally sighed, "Very well. It was years ago. There was a travelling fair in the city. Tumblers, conjurors, human oddities…" she paused for a moment,

Phineas motioned her on, "Go on…'

Linda almost looked like she was in a trance as she spoke," And there was… I shall never forget him, a man, locked in a cage…"

Phineas raised an eyebrow, "In a cage?"

Linda nodded and spoke fast, "A prodigy, Phineas! Scholar, architect, musician…"

Phineas snapped his fingers, "A composer…"

Linda nodded and raised a finger, "And an inventor too, Monsieur. They boasted he had once built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirrors…"

Phineas spoke impatiently, "Who was this man?"

Linda shuddered as she spoke, _'A freak of nature… more monster__ than man.'_

Phineas mumbled to himself, "Deformed?"

Linda nodded, "From birth, it seemed…

Phineas breathed in, "Oh my gosh…"

Linda snapped her fingers, "And then…he went missing. He escaped…"

Phineas motioned her forward, "Go on."

Linda breathed uneasily, _'They never found him__ it was said he had died…'_

Phineas spoke almost darkly, "But he didn't die, did he?'

Linda looked around the dark area, _'The world forgot him,__ but I never can. For in this darkness I have seen him again…'_

Phineas nodded understandably, 'And so our Phantom's this man…'

Linda snapped out of her daze and began backing away nervously, "I have said too much, Phineas. And there have been too many accidents."

Phineas looked at her ironically, "Accidents?"

Linda baked off into the darkness, "Too many…"

Phineas's eyes grew wide and he ran after her, "Madame Linda… wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Masquerade scene is probably the most colorful and interesting scene in the whole play. So many colors and wonders... (the movie one everyones costumes are black and white, that's rather boring). But hopefully I did it enough justice...<strong>

**Thanks for reading. :) Review?**


	10. We Have All Been Blind

**Next chapter! XDDD So I watched the live show that's out on Blu Ray, and I like it soooo much better then the 2004 movie XD.**

**WordNerb93: Yeah he is, and he's only going to get worse...**

**Leopardlover1002: I luv that song too! XD**

**MeWantACookie: I know... it's hard to tell what is what at times...**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Nope, that's all she tells... sorry XD**

**Tink555: Yes... much worse...**

**I don't own PnF or POTO...**

* * *

><p>The next morning in the manager office, Heinz was looking through the new score. He scowled at it and threw it down on the desk. Lawrence was just entering and Heinz spoke angrily at him, <em>'Ludicrous!<em>_Have you seen the score?'_

Lawrence slammed the door and frowned, _'__Simply ludicrous!'_

Hines pointed to the score on the desk, _'It's the final straw!'_

Lawrence picked it up and shook his head, _'This is lunacy!__Well, you know my views…'_

Heinz rubbed his head, _'Utter lunacy!'_

Lawrence sighed,_ 'But we daren't refuse…'_

Heinz groaned,_ 'Not another full house refund…'_

Lawrence reached into his pocket and waved around two notes,_ 'Look my friend, what__we have here…'_

He handed one of them to Heinz, and watched as he opened them up. Heinz cleared his throat and read the contents out loud,

_'"Dear Heinz,__Re my orchestrations:__  
><em>_We need another first bassoon.__  
><em>_Get a player with tone__  
><em>_and that third trombone __has to go!__  
><em>_The man could not be deafer,__  
><em>_so please preferably one __who plays in tune!"'_

Lawrence opened up his letter and read it out loud as well,

'_"Dear Lawrence,__vis a vis my opera:  
><em>_some chorus members must be sacked.  
><em>_If you could, find out which  
><em>_has a sense of pitch wisely, though,  
><em>_I've managed to assign a  
><em>_rather minor role to those __who cannot act!"'_

They were both interrupted when Adyson and Buford came storming in. Both were read faced and angry.

Adyson waved a letter around as well, _'Outrage!'_

Lawrence moaned, _'What is it now?'_

Adyson waved her hands around, _'This whole affair is__an outrage!'_

Lawrence looked shocked, _'Signora, please!'_

Heinz rubbed his temple,_ 'Now what's the matter?'_

Adyson pointed to score and sneered, _'Have you seen__the size of my part?'_

Heinz tried to calm her down, _'Signora, listen-'_

Buford suddenly shouted out, _'It's an insult!'_

Lawrence rolled his eyes,_ 'Ah not you as well!'_

Buford stared at the score, _'Just look at this, it's an insult!'_

Lawrence attempted to calm them down, _'__Please, understand…'_

Heinz raised his arms, _'Signor! Signora!'_

Adyson waved her hand in front of her face, _'The things I have__to do for my art!'_

Buford stabbed a pointing finger at the open score, _'If you can call__this… gibberish "art"!'_

Just then, Phineas and Isabella walked into the manager's office together. Adyson bristled and spoke dryly to them,_ 'Ah! Here's our little flower!'_

Lawrence rolled his eyes,_ 'Ah Isabella__quite the lady__of the hour!'_

Heinz pointed to the score; _'You have__secured the largest role__in this "Don Juan".'_

Adyson crossed her arms and mumbled under her breath,_ 'Isabella Daae? She doesn't have the voice!'_

Lawrence had heard her_ 'Signora, please!'_

Phineas stood behind Isabella with his hands on her shoulders and looked at the managers, _'Then I take it you're agreeing?'_

Adyson rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, _'She's behind this…'_

Heinz shrugged at Phineas, _'It appears we have __no choice.'_

Adyson suddenly shrieked and pointed at Isabella accusingly, _'She's the one __behind this!__Isabella!'_

Isabella was furious at this. She glared at Adyson and spoke, _'How dare you!'_

Adyson sneered,_ 'I'm not a fool!'_

Isabella stepped away from Phineas and stood in front of Adyson, _'You evil woman! __How dare you!'_

Adyson stuck up her nose, _'You think I'm blind?'_

Isabella shook her head, _'This isn't my fault! __I don't want any__part in this plot!'_

Lawrence looked surprised, _'Isabella, surely…'_

Heinz broke in, _'But why not?'_

Buford looked a bit baffled and looked at Adyson, _'What does she say?'_

Lawrence tried speaking reasonably to Isabella, _'It's your decision…'_ but suddenly rounded in on her, _'__But why not?'_

Adyson looked to Buford, _'She's backing out!'_

Heinz crossed his arms at Isabella, _'You have a duty!'_

Isabella shook her head, _'I cannot sing it, __duty or not!'_

Phineas sighed and put a comforting arm around her,_ 'Isabella… Isabella… You don't have to, they can't make you.'_

Linda and Candace suddenly walked in next. Linda waved a note in the air and gulped, _'Please, monsieur's another note.'_

Everyone in the room groaned. Lawrence motioned for her to read it. Linda unfolded the note and began reading it out loud,

_'"Fondest greetings __to you all!__  
><em>_A few instructions__just before __rehearsal starts,__  
><em>_Adyson must be __taught to act…"'_

The Phantoms voice suddenly seemed to take over as Linda read the note,

_'"…not her normal trick __of strutting round the stage.__  
><em>_Our Don Juan must __lose some weight -__  
><em>_it's not healthy in __a man of Buford's age.__  
><em>_And my managers __must learn__  
><em>_that their place is in__an office, not the arts.__  
><em>_As for Miss Isabella Daae…__  
><em>_No doubt she'll __do her best  
><em>_it's __true her voice is __good.  
><em>_She knows, though,  
><em>_should she wish to excel  
><em>_she has much still __to learn,  
><em>_if pride will __let her __return to me,  
><em>_her __teacher,  
><em>_her teacher…  
><em>_Your obedient friend…'"_

His voice faded and was replaced by Linda's, _'__"…and Angel."'_

Isabella shook her head, "I can't… I won't do it…"

Phineas had just about enough of this Phantom… it was time to put this man in his place. His eyes lit up when a sudden thought hit his mind. He pulled away from Isabella and began speaking,

'_We have all been __blind  
><em>_and yet the answer is staring us __in the face…  
><em>_This could be the __chance to ensnare our __clever friend…'_

Heinz pushed him to go on, _'We're listening!'_

Lawrence nodded,_ 'Go on.'_

Phineas grinned as he told them his plan,

'_We shall play his __game  
><em>_perform his __work  
><em>_but remember we __hold the ace…  
><em>_For, if Isabella __sings,  
><em>_he is certain __to attend.'_

Heinz snapped his finger, _'We make certain __the doors are barred!'_

Lawrence nodded, _'We make certain __the police are there!'_

Phineas smiled, _'We make certain __they're armed…'_

The three man began savoring their victory, _'The curtain falls, his reign will end!'_

Everyone had just heard what the three men decided. Isabella remained quiet and withdrawn, but Linda's eyes grew wide and she shouted out, _'Madness!'_

They didn't listen to her though. Heinz hesitated for a second, _'I'm not so sure…'_

Lawrence shrugged, _'Not if it works…'_

Linda shouted out louder, _'This is madness!'_

Heinz nodded his head, _'The tide will turn!'_

Linda stood in front of them,_ 'Please, believe me there is no way of __turning the tide!'_

Lawrence rolled his eyes and pointed at her, _'You stick to ballet!'_

Phineas suddenly turned on her, _'Then help us!'_

Linda's eyes grew wide, _'No I can't!'_

Phineas folded his arms, _'Instead of warning us…'_

All three men rounded on her, _'Help us!'_

Linda sighed, _'I wish I could…'_

The three men frowned, _'Don't make excuses!'_

Phineas raised an eyebrow, _'Or could it be that __you're on his side?'_

Linda looked at Phineas, _'Phineas, believe me, __I intend no ill…'_ she then turned to the managers, _'__But messieurs, be careful __we have seen him kill!'_

Lawrence and Heinz shouted at Linda, _'We say he'll fall __and fall he will!'__  
><em>  
>Adyson continued making accusations at the girl huddled away from the crowd; <em>'She's the one behind this!<em>_ Isabella! __This is all her doing!'_

Buford joined in with her, _'This is the truth! __Isabella!'_

Phineas crossed his arms, _'This is his undoing!'_

Lawrence and Heinz turned to Phineas,_ 'If you succeed __you free us all! This so called "angel"__has to fall!'_

Phineas looked up at the ceiling, _'Angel of music, __fear my fury!__Here is where you fall!'_

Linda looked worriedly at Phineas, _'Hear my warning! __Fear his fury!'_

Adyson stuck her nose up, _'What glory can __she hope to gain?__It's clear to all __the girl's insane!'_

Heinz turned to Lawrence,_ 'Isabella sings__ and __we'll get our man…'_

Buford pointed to Isabella,_ 'She is crazy! __She is raving!'_

Lawrence nodded at Heinz,_ 'If Isabella helps __us in this plan…'_

Phineas looked angrily around, _'Say your prayers, __black angel of death!'_

Isabella looked around at all the tumult going on and spoke faintly and in vain, _'Please don't…'_

Heinz looked worriedly at Lawrence, _'If Isabella won't, __then no one can.'_

Linda pleaded to Phineas,_ 'Please, I beg you, __do not do this!'_

Lawrence and Heinz shouted out, _'This will seal his fate!'_

While all this hubbub was going on, Isabella gripped her head trying to stop all the talking at once. Finally unable to contain herself, she let out a great cry, 'IF YOU DON'T STOP I WILL GO MAD!'

Everyone paused and watched as the young girl began crying. Phineas quickly walked over to her to hold her up so she wouldn't fall. She gripped his arms tight and began pleading tearfully,

_'Phineas, I'm frightened __don't make me do this…__  
><em>_Phineas, it scares me don't put me through this __ordeal by fire…__  
><em>_he'll take me, I know we'll be parted for ever…__  
><em>_he won't let me go.__  
><em>_What I once used to dream __I now dread…__  
><em>_if he finds me, it won't __ever end,__  
><em>_and he'll always be there, __singing songs in my head,__  
><em>_he'll always be there, __singing songs in my head…'_

Lawrence and Heinz brought a chair over so she could sit down. Everyone stared at her in confusion by her sudden outburst.

Adyson shook her head, _'She's mad…'_

Phineas sighed and knelt down beside Isabella. He rubbed her hand and spoke soothingly,

'_You said yourself __he was nothing __but a man…__  
><em>_Yet while he lives, __he will haunt us __till we're dead.'_

Isabella looked away from him, clearly unhappy,

_'Twisted every way, __what answer can I give?__  
><em>_Am I to risk my life, __to win the chance to live?__  
><em>_Can I betray the man __who once inspired my voice?__  
><em>_Do I become his prey? __Do I have any choice?__  
><em>_He kills without a thought, __he murders all that's good,__  
><em>_I know I can't refuse __and yet, I wish I could…__  
><em>_Oh gosh if I agree, __what horrors wait for me__  
><em>_in this, the Phantom's opera?'_

Phineas spoke tenderly to his love,

_'Isabella, Isabella,__  
><em>_don't think that I don't care,__  
><em>_but every hope __and every prayer__  
><em>_rests on you now!'_

Everyone began swarming her all at once with questions and demanding her to follow through. She pushed through them all and stood up from the chair. She turned to everyone and shook her head fearfully,

"I… I can't!"

She turned and fled out of the room. Phineas stood and called after her, "Isabella wait!"

He stopped before leaving the room and looked up to the ceiling. He glared angrily at an imaginary Phantom and snarled, "So, it is to be war between us! But this time, clever friend, the disaster will be yours!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun DUN! ! ! ! SO now what I wonder... oh wait I know. There's a sad scene coming up. :'(<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	11. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

**Welcome back! XD**

**Michi41: It's okay, it happens :) Yes more drama, you guessed it XD**

**WordNerb93: Don't worry... en, maybe you should kind of worry... **

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: Why you hate her? lol...Yes Phineas vs. Ferb! XD Hahaha!**

**Tink555: Thank you. :D**

**Leopardlover1002: Thank you! :)**

**Sierra-275: It does feel like a real opera at times, huh? XD I have Monogram as ONE of the policemen, the other is an OC that was given to me to borrow... :)**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb...**

* * *

><p>The next day, all of the cast members were seated on the stage learning the new play that was forced upon them. Joining them just now was a nervous Isabella. She held a copy of the score and seated herself next to Buford. Baljeet began playing notes on the piano and warming up. He cleared his throat and motioned on,<p>

"Okay let's start with the chorus then… if you would please."

The whole chorus nodded and began singing the song,

_'Hide our sword now wounded knight!__  
><em>_Your vain glorious gasconade__  
><em>_brought you to your final fight__  
><em>_for your pride, high price you've paid!'_

They paused and looked at Isabella. She breathed out and sang out her part,

_'Silken couch and hay-filled barn__  
><em>_both have been his battlefield.'_

Buford took a breath and sang his part, _'Those who tangle with Don Juan!'_

Baljeet cut him off, "No, no, no chorus rest please. Now Buford here is the phrase…" he played a few notes on the piano, "_'Those who tangle with Don Juan!'_  
>If you please?"<p>

The difference was that Buford was giving the 'a' in 'tangled' a long 'a' sound, while Baljeet sang it with an 'ah' sound. Buford frowned and looked back at the music, _'__Those who tangle with Don Juan!'_

It was still wrong though. Baljeet shook his head, "No, no. Nearly, but no. "_'Those who tan, tan, tan…'_"

Buford sighed, _'Those who tan, tan, tan…'_

Adyson looked to the other chorus members, "His way is better. At least he make it sound like music!"

Linda raised an eyebrow to her, "Adyson would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?"

Unaware of what Linda was getting at, Adyson sneered, "The composer is not here. And if he were here, I would-"

Linda cut her off with an ominous voice, "Are you certain of that?"

Everyone looked around nervously at her words and fell silent. Baljeet sighed and looked at Buford, "So, once again after seven…" he pressed a note on the piano and counts in, "Five, six, seven!"

Buford was shaking slightly as he sang the whole sentence wrong, _'Those who have been tangling with Don Juan!'_

Gradually everyone began talking to themselves all at once. Adyson rolled her eyes and looked at the phrase Buford was struggling with, "Ah, piu non posso! What does it matter what notes we sing?"

Linda sighed, "Have patience, Adyson."

Adyson stood and waved her arms around, "No one will know if it is right or if it is wrong! No one will care if it is right, or if it is wrong!" she started singing mockingly, _'__Those who tangle __with Don Juan!'_

Buford began to try again amongst the hubbub, 'Those who tan… tan… tan…' he looked to Isabella and shrugged, "Is that good enough?"

Isabella didn't answer. She stared off into space, not hearing anything going on at this time. Baljeet waved his arms around, trying to get everyone's attention, "Ladies and gentlemen please… we must, ugh!"

Baljeet thumped the piano keys before walking in front of the chorus and trying to get all of their attention. Suddenly the piano began playing with great force the tune they were to sing to… although no one was sitting there. The keys moved on their own and seemed to draw everyone in. Everyone that is except Isabella, she was able to slip away unnoticed a little while back. Everyone then began to sing almost robotically and accurately,

_'Poor young maiden!  
><em>_For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets  
><em>_you will have to pay the bill __tangled in the winding sheets!'_

Isabella grabbed her dark blue cape and slipped away outside. She walked the cold icy streets alone for several minutes. She looked up to the sky and began singing independently,

'_In sleep __he sang to me,  
><em>_in dreams __he came…  
><em>_that voice __which calls to me  
><em>_and speaks __my name…'_

She moved trancelike until she reached her destination… the cemetery. She looked around at all of the stones that were implanted on the ground and could hear the faint ringing of bells nearby. As she walked slowly, she spoke to herself sadly,

_'__Little Bella __thought of everything and nothing…__  
><em>_Her Father promised her __that he would send her the Angel of Music…__  
><em>_Her father promised her…__Her father promised her…'_

She looked to the mausoleum with the name 'Daae' on it. Isabella looked sadly at it and began to sing softly,

_'You were once __my one companion…__  
><em>_you were all __that mattered.__  
><em>_You were once __a friend and father,__  
><em>_then my world __was shattered.__  
><em>

_Wishing you were __somehow here again,__  
><em>_wishing you were __somehow near…__  
><em>_Sometimes it seemed __if I just dreamed,__  
><em>_somehow you would __be here!_

_Wishing I could __hear your voice again!  
><em>_knowing that I __never would…  
><em>_Dreaming of you __won't help me to do  
><em>_all that you dreamed __I could!'_

She walked closer to the grave and wiped away a tear that threatened to fall,

_'Passing bells __and sculpted angels,__  
><em>_cold and monumental, __seem, for you,__  
><em>_the wrong companions…__  
><em>_you were warm and gentle.'_

Isabella breathed in and out deeply, trying to fight the hurt feeling inside of her. She finally breathed out enough and sand out strongly,

_'Too many years __fighting back tears…__  
><em>_Why can't the past __just die?'__  
><em>_Wishing you were __somehow here again,__  
><em>_knowing we must __say goodbye.__  
><em>_Try to forgive, teach me to live!__  
><em>_give me the strength __to try!__  
><em>_No more memories, __no more silent tears,__  
><em>_No more gazing across __the wasted years…'__  
><em>

She knelt down next to her fathers grave and looked pleadingly up at it,

'_Help me say __goodbye. Help me say goodbye!'_

She looked back at the cold stone before rising and getting ready to leave. What she didn't see was the Phantom emerging from behind a statue above the ground. He looked down at her and began singing soft and enticingly,

'_Wandering child so lost,__  
><em>_so helpless…__  
><em>_yearning for my __guidance.'_

Bewildered, Isabella looked around but didn't see him. She began singing breathlessly,

'_Angel, or father,  
><em>_friend, or __Phantom?  
><em>_Who is it there staring?'_

The Phantom started singing more mesmerizing, _'Have you __forgotten your Angel?'_

Isabella shuddered,

_'Angel oh, speak,__  
><em>_What endless __longings__  
><em>_echo in this __whisper.'_

Phineas appeared from behind Isabella. He hid behind one of the gravestones and looked up to see the Phantom. He watches for a moment, transfixed by the sight.

The Phantom began trying to draw Isabella towards him,

_'Too long you've wandered __in winter…__  
>Far from my far reaching gaze.'<em>

Phineas started mumbling to himself,

'_Once again __she is his…  
><em>_Once again __she returns…'_

Isabella looks around now, becoming increasingly mesmerized,

_'Wildly my mind __beats against you.__  
>Yet the soul obeys…'<br>_

The Phantom began singing with her,

_'You resist,__  
><em>_Yet the soul __obeys!'_

Phineas looked out again from behind the stone and began singing along with them,

_'…to the arms __of her angel,__  
><em>_angel or demon still he calls her,__  
><em>_luring her back, from the grave…__  
><em>_angel or dark seducer?__  
><em>_Who are you, strange __angel?'_

The Phantom sang loudly as he saw Isabella was almost in his grasp,

'_Angel of Music!  
><em>_You denied me, __turning from true beauty…  
><em>_Angel of Music!  
><em>_Do not shun me, come to your strange  
><em>_Angel…'_

Isabella turned and began singing along with the Phantom,

'_Angel of Music!  
><em>_I denied you, __turning from true beauty…  
><em>_Angel of Music!  
><em>_My protector, come to me, strange  
><em>_Angel…'_

Isabella began moving trancelike towards the Phantom. He reached down and beckoned towards her,

_'I am your Angel of Music…__  
><em>_Come to me, Angel of Music…'_

Phineas came out from behind his hiding spot and yelled up at him,

_'Angel of darkness!__  
><em>_Cease this torment!'_

The Phantom inexorably continues to beckon to Isabella,  
><em><br>__'I am your Angel of Music…__  
><em>_Come to me, Angel of Music…'_

Phineas looked to Isabella desperately, "Isabella, Isabella listen to me! Whatever you may believe, this man, this thing… is not your father!" he turned back to the Phantom and called out again, "Let her go! For gosh sakes, let her go! Isabella!"

Isabella blinks and snaps out of her trance. She gasps when she sees the Phantom and quickly turns to Phineas, "Phineas!"

The Phantom stood up straight and watched as Isabella ran into the arms of her lover. He suddenly takes a pike with an impaled skull on the head and begins shooting fireballs out of the skulls gaping mouth. Phineas gasped and stood back while still holding Isabella.

The Phantom laughed and looked mockingly at Phineas, "Bravo, Phineas! Such spirited words!"

He shot another fireball down at Phineas's feet. Phineas glared up at the Phantom, "More tricks, monsieur?"

The Phantom laughed, "Let's see, Phineas how far you dare go!

He shot another fireball at him, and Phineas glared angrily up at him, "More deception? More violence?"

He began walking closer, and Isabella gripped his hand and pulled back, "Phineas no, don't!

The Phantom was shooting the fireballs right at Phineas's feet now, "That's right, that's right, Phineas keep walking this way!"

As more fireballs fell, Phineas shook his head, "You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!"

Isabella pulled again on his hand, "Phineas don't do this!"

Phineas looked back at her, "Isabella stay back…"

The Phantom began shooting out more and more fireballs, "I'm here, I'm here, monsieur, the angel of death! Come on, come on, monsieur don't stop, don't stop!"

Three more fell right at Phineas feet. He was almost right at the Phantoms feet, when Isabella rushed over to Phineas and grasped his hand again, "Phineas no! Come back!"

This time he listens, and runs away from the Phantom. The Phantom looked down at them and shouted out, "DON'T GO!"

They continue to run. As they are exiting, the Phantom pointed at them and declaimed in anger, "So be it then… now let it be war UPON YOU BOTH!"

The Phantom gestured with his hands and created a flash of light. For a second the area burst into flames, and when the fire diminished the Phantom had already disappeared…

* * *

><p><strong>*que Phantom theme* DDDDDUUUUUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! ! lol, okay there's two more chapters to go :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	12. Past the Point of No Return

**Hello and welcome back :)**

**robinbid123: Exactly! XD**

**Tink555: Me too! XD**

**WordNerb93: Prepare to be worried some more...**

**LittlePlagueSpirit: XD Somebody's seen this before... hee hee hee...**

**Michi41: Yep... at least for now.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: I can see why you don't like her... yeah, I was never too crazy about her either... but whatever. I like her better in FF at times. :)**

**I don't own POTO or PnF**

* * *

><p>Soon the night for the premiere of Don Juan arrived. While the orchestra tuned their instruments, the police came marching in. Chief Monogram led his men inside and had his right hand marksman Robin spread some of the men out throughout the opera house. Phineas, Lawrence and Heinz stood nearby to observe.<p>

Monogram turned on his heels to face all of his men, "You understand your instructions then?"

All the firemen saluted, "Yes Sir!"

Monogram held up a whistle he wore around his neck, "When you hear the whistle, take up your positions. I shall then instruct you to secure the doors. It is essential that all doors are properly secured."

Lawrence looked nervously at Heinz, "Are we doing the right thing, Heinz?

Heinz shrugged at him, "Have you got a better idea?"

Monogram saluted and turned to Phineas, "Phineas am I to give the order?"

Phineas nodded his head, "Give the order."

Chief Monogram blew into his whistle and all of the firemen scattered to their set positions around the opera house. Phineas looked to Robin and pointed to him,

"You in the pit… do you have a clear view of this box?" he pointed up to box five,

Robin saluted and set his gun, "Yes, sir."

Phineas nodded, "Remember, when the time comes, shoot. Only if you have to… but shoot to kill."

Robin scratched his head, "How will I know, sir?"

Phineas sighed, "You'll know…"

Lawrence approached Phineas nervously, "Phineas, are you confident that this will work? Will Isabella sing?"

Phineas answered reassuringly, "Don't worry, Lawrence. Heinz?"

Heinz nodded, "We're in your hands, sir."

Monogram cleared his voice, "My men are now in position, sir."

Phineas motioned to him, "Go ahead, then…"

Monogram turned around and shouted out loud and clear, "Are all the doors secure?"

Doors could be heard slamming while each man called out,

"Secure!"

"Secure!"

"Secure!"

"Secure!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, the Phantoms voice could be heard, "I'm here: The Phantom of the Opera…"

Everyone looked around apprehensively. Robin stepped towards the voice, only now hearing it in an opposite direction, "I'm here, The Phantom of the Opera…"

Everyone turns to the voice again, only having to hear it somewhere else, "I'm here."

This went on a few times, "I'm here… I'm here… I'm here…"

When the voice came from Box Five, Robin suddenly raised his gun and fired. Everyone on the stage held their heads and ducked at the shot. Phineas turned to Robin angrily, "You idiot! You'll kill someone. I said only when the times comes!"

Robin pulled his gun back "But Phineas I-"

Suddenly the Phantoms voice cuts in, filling up the entire theater, "No "buts"! For once, Phineas is right…

_Seal my fate tonight_

_I__ hate to have to  
>cut the fun short<br>but the joke's wearing thin…  
>Let the audience in,<br>Let my opera begin!"_

Later that night, the opera house was filled to the top with people anxious to see this new production.

Baljeet readied the orchestra and began waving his stick around to start up the music. The curtain opened up to reveal a huge hall, an arch and a huge table is set for two. The chorus members were walking around and began singing,

_'Here the sire may serve the dam,  
>here the master takes his meat!<br>Here the sacrificial lamb  
>utters one despairing bleat!'<em>

Adyson sat down on a bench and began singing along with the chorus,

_'Poor young maiden! For the thrill  
>on your tongue of stolen sweets<br>you will have to pay the bill,  
>tangled in the winding sheets!<em>

_Serve the meal and serve the maid!_  
><em>Serve the master so that,<em>

_when__ tables, plans and maids are laid,  
>Don Juan triumphs once again!'<em>

The chorus members and Adyson disappeared back stage. Buford, as Don Juan came out with Perry, who plays Passarino. Buford wore a he dark grey cloak with a hood on it. He turned to look at his friend and smiled,_ 'Passarino, faithful friend,__ once again recite the plan.'_

Perry spread his arms out, _'Your young guest believes I'm you! I, the master, you, the man.'_

Buford laughed,

_'When you met you wore my cloak, with my scarf you hid your face.  
>She believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place!<br>Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine.  
>When it's late and modesty starts to mellow, with the wine…'<em>

Perry nodded,_ 'You come home! I use your voice, slam the door like crack of doom!'_

Buford picked up his cloak and sword,_ 'I shall say "come - hide with me!__ Where, oh, where? Of course - my room!"'_

Perry laughed and shook his head, 'Poor thing hasn't got a chance!'

Buford handed him his sword and cloak, _'Here's my hat, my cloak and sword.__  
>Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh,'<em> he flipped up the hood on the cloak so it covered his face and laughs, "Muwahahahahaha haha…" he laughs until he disappears behind the curtain.

Isabella came prancing on the stage, wearing a tight black top and a flowing yellow skirt. She smiled wide and sang out happily,

_'…no thoughts__ within her head,  
>but thoughts of joy!<br>No dreams within her heart  
>but dreams of love!'<em>

Perry cleared his throat and looked to the curtain, _'Master?'_

A cloaked person emerged behind the curtain. Little does everybody know, it is not Buford underneath the cloak, but the Phantom, _'Passarino go away!__ For the trap is set and waits for its prey…'_

Perry walks offstage, leaving Isabella and the Phantom alone. She sat down at the table and began flipping an apple around in her hands. He Phantom walked up behind her and startled her when he suddenly sang out,

_'You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
>in pursuit of that wish, which till now<br>has been silent, silent…'_

She turned to look at him and looked curiously at him. See couldn't see anything except his hands sticking out from underneath the cloak. He spread his arms and sang out again,

_I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge,  
>in your mind you've already succumbed to me<br>dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me,  
>now you are here with me: no second thoughts,<br>you've decided, decided…'_

She stood with the apple in her hands and walked away from him. He followed close behind her and continued to sing,

_'Past the point__ of no return,  
>no backward glances:<br>the games we've played_

_till now are at__ an end…  
>Past all thought of "if" or "when",<br>no use resisting:  
>abandon thought, <em>

_and let the dream__ descend…'_

She went to take a bite, when he walked up behind her, grasped her middle with one hand and began sweeping his other hand on her jawline,

_'What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
>What rich desire unlocks its door?<br>What sweet seduction lies before us?'_

He released her and watched as she turned to face him. He turned to sit on the bench, continuing to sing,

_'Past the point of no return,  
>the final threshold,<br>what warm, unspoken secrets  
>will we learn?<br>Beyond the point of no return…'_

Isabella was now suspecting something was wrong. But she couldn't cause a scene now. Instead she went along with the opera and continued acting. She stood behind the Phantom and began singing her part,

_'You have brought me to that moment where words run dry,  
>to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence…<br>I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why,  
>In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining<br>defenseless and silent,  
>and now I am here with you, no second thoughts,<br>I've decided, decided…'_

She circled around the table and placed a warm hand on his shoulder while singing,

_'Past the point of no return,  
>no going back now:<br>our passion-play has now, at last, begun…  
>Past all thought of right or wrong,<br>one final question,  
>how long should we two wait, before we're one?'<em>

She twirled around and looked dangerously at him,

_'When will the blood__ begin to race  
>the sleeping bud burst into bloom?<br>When will the flames, at last, consume us?'_

He stood up and began walking towards her, and she towards him. They both sang out strong to each other,  
><em>'Past the point of no return<br>the final threshold,  
>the bridge is crossed, so stand<br>and watch it burn…'_

They now stood right in front of each other. Isabella stood nervously in front of him and sang the last line with him,

_'We've passed the point__ of no return…'_

At the last word, Isabella reached out and pushed the hood back on the cloak, revealing the Phantom. Everyone gasped, including him. Robin raised his gun to shoot but saw Phineas waved his hands around as a no. Isabella was too close to get a shot at the Phantom. Phineas looked back at Isabella and watched nervously.

The Phantom looked sadly at Isabella and went to leave the stage. He suddenly stopped and took a ragged breath. He turned around to face her again and started singing softly,

_'Say you'll share with me _

_One__ love, one lifetime…  
>Lead me, save me from my solitude…'<em>

He approached her again and took her hand. He had the ring he took from her earlier and slipped it on her left hand. She looked shocked and looked worriedly up at him. He placed a soft hand on her face and continued to sing desperately,

_'Say you want me with you,  
>here beside you…<br>Anywhere you go let me go too,  
>Isabella that's all I ask of-'<em>

He never reached the last word, because Isabella suddenly reached out and whisked the mask from his face. The whole opera house bursts into screams at the sight. Half the Phantom's face was all mangled and deformed. Part of his skull is exposed and the rest of it looked singed off. The Phantom looked disappointed and sad at first, but when he caught sight of the police approaching him, he sprung into action.

He grabbed Isabella suddenly and took out a dagger. He looked at the rope that was off to the side. He reached out to cut the rope and then suddenly disappeared with Isabella through a trap door. The rope that was cut began setting off a chain reaction he had planned earlier. Sounds of chains coming loose could be heard. Everyone looked up in horror as the huge chandelier above them began to shake and come loose. Soon it was plummeting down to the earth. The audience screamed and began scrambling away from the chandelier's path. Baljeet yelled at everyone to get out of the way and climbed out of the orchestra pit at the last minute. The chandelier crashed unto the stage and lit everything around it on fire.

The backdrop curtain fell to the ground, revealing the garroted body of Buford. Candace saw this and screamed out bloody murder. Adyson appeared and looked around frantically,

"What is going on? What's happened?" she sees Buford's body and screamed, "Buford!" she went over to his body and began to cry, "Oh my love, oh he's dead… oh who has done this?"

Heinz looked down at the fire below them and shook his head, "This can't be happening… no, no, no…"

Lawrence stood and began to flee the house, "We're ruined, Heinz… ruined!"

Everyone had begun to scatter around backstage, fleeing for their lives. Phineas pushed his way through the crowd and finally spotted Linda. He caught up to her and spoke, "Where has he taken her?"

Linda motioned for him to follow, "Come with me, I will show you… but remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

Phineas looked perplexed, "But why?"

Linda looked shocked, "Why? The Punjab lasso! First Irving and now Buford!"

Candace caught up to them and held her hand up to her head, "Like this, Phineas. I will go with you."

Linda shook her head, "No Candace no! You must stay here where it's safe." She turned back to Phineas, "Come with me, Phineas. Hurry or we shall be too late!"

* * *

><p><strong>DundundundundunDUNNNNNN! One more chapter to go...<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Review?**


	13. Down Once More

**Here we are... the final chapter... here we go...**

**Michi41: Where has he taken her? Where do YOU think? XD**

**robinbid123: EPIC FAIL! lol XD **

**Leopardlover1002: Yes, yes it had to... he he he**

**Tink555: Thank you, I think so too. :)**

**Nevermore8: Same here! I love this next part...**

**WordNerb93: Hee hee hee... get ready to hold your breath...**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: I know right? I was nearly crying at the end... :(**

**Hard Coaster: I agree, I have a hard time seeing Ferb's face deformed... **

**MeWantACookie: Yes! That's how I knew too (plus I saw the regular movie before it :) )**

**Sierra-275: First off, I think Andrew Llyod Webber would probably hunt me down and sue me... lol and second, YES! I actually was planning on writing a Titanic story and your review pushed me to do so! I have so many ideas... it's NOT going to be a Jack and Rose story though, is that alright? Yes Ferbnessa as well :)**

**I don't own POTO or PnF or Robin from the next chapter. He was lent to me by the great Robinbid123! XD Thanks buddy!**

* * *

><p>Down below the opera house, the Phantom was pulling a horrified Isabella back to his labyrinth. He was breathing angrily with each step he took. Every hope of ever rejoining the world above was whisked away from him when she removed his mask. He looked back at her and saw she was trying to be free of his tight grip around her wrist. He only grunted and began to pull her harder. He looked around in the darkness and sand out,<p>

_'Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair!  
>Down we plunge to the prison of my mind!<br>Down that path into darkness deep as hell!'_

Isabella continued to pull and whimper out silent pleads. She recoiled in horror when he suddenly stopped and rounded on her. He gripped her shoulders tightly and looked furiously at her,

_'Why, you ask, was I bound and chained  
>in this cold and dismal place?<br>Not for any mortal sin, but the  
>wickedness of my abhorrent face!'<em>

He looked up when he heard the sounds of the perusing mob after him. He could hear their voices echoing off of the walls, 'Track down this murderer! He must be found!'

The Phantom pushed Isabella into the boat they just arrived at and looked around desperately,

_'Hounded out by__ everyone!  
>Met with hatred everywhere!<br>No kind word from anyone!  
>No compassion anywhere!'<em>

He looked down at the terrified Isabella and looked sadly at her,

_'Isabella, Isabella…_

_Why… why?'_

She didn't dare answer him. She held her breath as he pushed off from the land and started floating them towards his domain.

* * *

><p>Phineas followed closely behind Linda. She had just led him through a passageway that led down below the opera house. She turned to look at him and raised her hand,<p>

_'Your hand at the level of your eyes!'_

Phineas nodded and raised his hand again, _'… at the level of your eyes.'_

The sound of the mob could be heard behind them, _'Your hand at the level of your eyes!'_

Linda stopped at the edge of the underground lake. She pointed to the darkness, "He lives across the lake, monsieur. This is as far as I dare go."

Phineas began rolling up his sleeves and ready to jump him. He suddenly paused and looked at Linda who was leaving, "Madame Linda!" she turned around to look at him, and he smiled slightly and nodded at her, "Thank you…"

She nodded at him before turning to leave. Phineas stood at the edge of the lake and jumped into the cold water. As he swam across the lake, he could hear the mob behind him getting closer and closing in,

_'Track down this murderer he must be found!  
>Hunt out this animal who runs to ground!<br>Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know,  
>the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below…<br>He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!'_

* * *

><p>The manikin that wore the wedding dress was now cast aside on the floor. Isabella stumbled out from behind a curtain, the Phantom was behind her and holding the veil. Isabella turned to him and shouted out fiercely,<p>

_'Have you gorged yourself__ at last, in your lust for blood?  
>Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?'<em>

The Phantom approached her and spoke coldly,

_'That fate, which condemns me to wallow in blood  
>has also denied me the joys of the flesh…'<em>

He paused in front of her and pointed to his distorted face,

_'This face the infection__ which poisons our love!'_

Isabella looked at him and raised an eyebrow. The Phantom's tone turned low and sad,

_'This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing…  
>A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…'<em>

He placed the veil roughly on her head and breathed heavily,

_'Pity comes__ too late!  
><em>_turn around__ and face your fate,  
><em>_an eternity of this before your eyes!'_

Isabella looked at his eyes and sighed. She walked over to a covered mirror and pulled off the curtain blocking it. She looked sadly at his reflection and sang

_'This haunted face holds no horror for me now,  
>It's in your soul that the true distortion lies…'<em>

The Phantom sighed and lowered his gaze. His ears suddenly picked up a distant splashing in his lake. He grinned to himself suddenly and looked at Isabella,

_'Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!'_

He turned to face the lake that was blocked off by a metal gate. Phineas was walking in the now knee deep water and approached the gate. Isabella gasped when she saw him. The Phantom bowed mockingly,

_'Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight!  
>I had rather hoped that you would come.<br>And now my wish comes true, you have truly made my night!'_

Phineas rapped the rails on the gate and looked pleadingly at the Phantom,

_'Free her!  
>Do what you like only free her!<br>Have you no pity?'_

The Phantom laughed at his feeble attempt and spoke drily to Isabella,

_'Your lover makes a passionate plea!'_

Isabella looked desperately at Phineas, _'Please Phineas, it's useless…'_

Phineas looked at the Phantom and called out,

_'I love her!  
>Does that mean nothing?<br>I love her!  
>Show some compassion!'<em>

The Phantom snarled at him. _'The world showed no compassion to me!'_

Phineas reached out to Isabella and called out lovingly, _'Isabella… Isabella. Let me see her…'_

The Phantom rolled his eyes and reached to a lever that began pulling up the gate, _'Be my guest, sir…'_

Phineas walked cautiously into the lair, and watched as the Phantom slowly approached him. The Phantom raised his arms up and waved around,

_'Phineas, I bid you welcome!  
>Did you think that I would harm her?<br>Why should I make her pay  
>for the sins which are yours?'<em>

Everything happened so fast. Phineas heard the gate suddenly close behind him so he turned to look behind him. As he did, the Phantom reached into the water and pulled out a noose. He flung it around Phineas's neck and pulled tightly on it. Isabella gasped in horror and watched as the Phantom began to use another rope to tie Phineas to the gate. As the Phantom tied him up, he sang out tauntingly,

_'Order your fine horses now!_  
><em>Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!<em>  
><em>Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Isabella!'<em>

Once Phineas was secured, the Phantom turned back to Isabella and strode towards her. He gripped her arm and gave her the choices she had,

_'Start a new life with me!  
>Buy his freedom with your love!'<em>

He suddenly shoved her to the ground and sang out warningly,

_'Refuse me, and you send your lover to his__ death!  
>This is the choice!<br>This is the point of no return!'_

Isabella breathed out heavily on the floor. Her fingers gripped the veil on her head and she turned to look at the Phantom. She narrowed her eyes and sang out angrily as she ripped the veil from her head,

_'The tears I might have shed for your dark fate_  
><em>grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!'<em>

The Phantom's eyes grew wide at this. Never in his life would he ever imagine his true love hating him.

Phineas breathed out raspy and sang despairingly to her,

_'Isabella, forgive me please forgive me…  
>I did it all for you, and all for nothing!'<em>

Isabella stood and continued to look at the Phantom,

_'Farewell my fallen idol and false friend,  
>One by one I've watched illusions shattered!'<em>

The Phantom pointed a warning finger at her,

_'Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity!'_

Phineas and the Phantom began singing at the same time to her, overlapping their words with each other. Phineas looked sadly at her,

_'Say you love me, and my life is over!'_

The Phantom approached Phineas again and gripped the rope,

_'Past all hope of cries of help,  
>No point in fighting for either way you choose you cannot win!'<em>

Phineas shouted out to her,

_'Either way you choose, he has to win!' _

The Phantom whipped the rope around and suddenly pulled on it,

_'So do you end your days with me or do you send him to his GRAVE?' _

Phineas choked when the Phantom pulled the rope tighter. He looked to him and called out desperately to him

_'Why make her lie to you to save me?'_

The Phantom pulled the rope tightly once more, and all three of them began singing together, overlapping their words with each other,

The Phantom sang,

_'Past the point of no return... the final threshold!  
><em>_His life is now the prize__, which you must earn!  
><em>_You've passed the point of no return!'_

While Phineas sang,

_'For pity's sake, Isabella say no!  
><em>_Don't throw your life away for my sake!  
><em>_I fought so hard to free you.'_

As Isabella sang,

_'Angel of Music why this torment?  
>When will you see reason?<br>Angel of Music you deceived me!'_

Isabella felt a tear fall from her eyes as she looked harshly at the Phantom,

_'I gave my mind__ blindly!'_

The Phantom breathed out heavily and began moving slowly towards her. Once he was face to face to her, he gripped her chin tightly and leaned in closer to her ear. She shivered when she felt his breath on her neck.

He whispered dangerously to her,_ 'You try my patience… make your choice!'_

He stepped back and crossed his arms. Isabella gulped and reflected on her choice for a moment. She looked sadly at Phineas before looking back to the Phantom. Knowing what she must do, she stepped forward and sand softly to the Phantom,

_'Pitiful creature of darkness…  
>What kind of life have you known?<br>Let me have courage to show you  
>you are not alone!'<em>

Now face to face with the Phantom, she leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. The Phantom's eyes grew wide as he looked at her kissing him. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and deepened the kiss even more. Phineas watched in both horror and wonderment. Did Isabella just throw away her life for his?

Isabella continued to kiss the man in front of her and finally pulled back after a minute. Her eyes opened up and she looked lovingly at the Phantom. She was surprised to see his face full of shock and sadness. His eyes filled with tears and he stumbled away from her. He gripped his chest tightly and gasped for air. He could feel a shuddering sob forming in his body. He looked to Phineas and back at Isabella. He closed his eyes and picked up an unlit candlestick. He walked over to a lit candle and lit the unlit one. He slowly approached Phineas with the candle and looked back at Isabella, who was watching with wide eyes.

The sound of the mob suddenly could be heard getting closer and closer,

_'Track down this__ murderer he must be found!  
>Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground!<br>Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know,  
>the Phantom of the Opera is there deep down below!'<em>

The Phantom breathed out and looked at Phineas. He suddenly raised the lit candlestick and stuck it on the rope that held Phineas to the gate. Phineas suddenly dropped down to his knees and felt the Phantom reach down to stable him. The Phantom looked at him desperately and spoke,

_'Take her, forget me, forget all of this!  
>Leave me alone forget all you've seen…'<em>

Phineas scrambled to his feet and ran to Isabella, who hugged him tight. She whimpered nervously and felt Phineas pressing his lips against her forehead.

The Phantom looked around and listened to the mob approaching,

_'Go now, don't let them find you!__  
>Take the boat, swear to me never to tell!<em>

_The secrets you know of the angel in Hell!'_

He looked to the embracing couple and screamed at them,

_'GO! GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!'_

He watched as Phineas and Isabella sprung to their feet and run towards the boat. The Phantom turned and walked over to where his organ was. He heard a faint sound of his music box, playing the oh so familiar tune he made it to play. He felt a tear falling down his cheek as he knelt down to it and began singing softly with it,

_'Masquerade… paper faces on parade.  
>Masquerade… hide your face<br>so the world will never find you…'_

He suddenly heard a set of footsteps behind him. He turned to look and saw that it was Isabella. He gasped lightly when he saw her and smiled lovingly to her,

_'Isabella, I love you…'_

She looked sadly down at him and showed him the ring he had given her on her left hand. His smile fell as he watched her slip it off her finger and slowly take his hand. She placed the ring in his palm and closed his hand around it. She then leaned down and tenderly kissed his hand before releasing it. The Phantom felt more tears falling down his face as he watched her turn to leave. When he couldn't see her anymore. He looked down at the ring in his hand and held it to his heart. He sobbed lightly when he heard the two lovers singing to each other as they floated away on the boat,

_'Say you'll share with me, _

_One__ love, one lifetime,  
>say the word and I will follow you,<br>Share each day with me each night each morning…'_

Once he couldn't hear them anymore, the Phantom rose from his spot and cried out to the darkness,

_'You alone can make my song take flight!  
>It's over now, the music of the night!'<em>

He suddenly picked up a golden goblet and raised it high. He let it fall and watched as it shattered the mirror he was aiming for. He continued smashing his mirrors and watched as his reflection shattered before him. He finally hit a mirror that shattered and led to a secret passageway. He dropped the goblet and looked around sadly once more before walking through the passageway, closing it off with a curtain behind him.

The mob arrived and were now looking around in wonder at the sight before them. Among them was Candace, who was looking for Isabella. She looked around the labyrinth and gasped slightly when her eyes caught sight of something. She approached slowly towards the small object and picked it up. It was the Phantom's mask… she looked around for the owner of it, but he wasn't here.

He was gone forever, never wanting to be found…

~ THE END ~

_Child of the wilderness  
>Born into emptiness<br>Learn to be lonely  
>Learn to find your way in darkness<em>

_Who will be there for you_  
><em>Comfort and care for you<em>  
><em>Learn to be lonely<em>  
><em>Learn to be your one companion<em>

_Never dreamed out in the world_  
><em>There are arms to hold you<em>  
><em>You've always known your heart was on its own<em>

_So laugh in your loneliness_  
><em>Child of the wilderness<em>  
><em>Learn to Be lonely<em>  
><em>Learn how to love life that is lived alone<em>

_Learn to be lonely_  
><em>Life can be lived life can be loved alone<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Why does the ending always make me want to cry? I feel so bad for the Phantom, even after all he did... geez. Okay so two things. First, I may be looking to putting the sequel to POTO in PnF form as well (possibly!) and second, thanks to Sierra-275 I am also going to make a PnFTitanic story in honor of the 100th anniversary. No it's NOT going to be like the movie with Jack and Rose, I'm going to try and make it different... so those two things will be worked on in the near future...**

**Thank you so much for reading! XD And thanks for the over 100 reviews!**


End file.
